Show Me How
by Faye Reynolds
Summary: Michael is a young cop and he's recently moved back to his hometown because of a personal tragedy. While his life hasn't been entirely easy, it may just be turning around when a new shift has him crossing paths with a young med student named Adam. (M rating for later chapters!)
1. Late Night Shift

Cold. Cold and hungry. The only two things Michael was feeling after an exhausting graveyard shift patrolling the streets of Lawrence, Kansas. He had decided to continue taking the new shift because it paid a little bit more than the regular ones and he always tended to be more of a night owl ever since he was a child. He could still remember staying up too late waiting for his Dad to come home and tuck him in because he had another nightmare about his Mom. _No, not now. Don't think about it now._ Plus, with the new shift, he could just be by himself without having to worry about a partner to protect or too many emergencies in the dead of night. Yes, that was it. He was just a night owl enjoying this opportunity. Cold. He was reminded after wandering around an area of town he hasn't been to in while. He remembers an all night diner is about a block away and after a dull night he definitely needs coffee and some hot oatmeal with brown sugar to rid of the chill in his bones.

Michael walks into the nearly deserted diner, with a small bell to signify his entrance, and takes a booth to the right and close to the back. Michael began to scan the medium-sized diner, looking first at the bar. There was a gruff, older man with a trucker hat nursing some coffee and scrambled eggs. A young brunette waitress in a mustard yellow and white uniform with a once-white, grease stained, apron donning her slim waist talking in a bored tone to a serious looking raven-haired cook with severely blue eyes that glanced at him and back to the girl. Lastly, he notices a younger male with a tan jacket and black hood cast over his short hair. Michael noticed a pair of earphone cords dangling from a rather narrow and delicate neck. Michael watched the man from two booths away; he was singing lowly and reading from what appeared to be a rather large anatomy textbook. A sudden rumble of sound from Michael's stomach pulled him out of his observations and he grabbed a menu to see if this diner had what he wanted.

Upon noticing his entrance, the waitress gave Michael a few moments to look at the menu before approaching him.

"Morning Officer. My names Eve and I'll be your server. What can I get one of our fine boys in blue at this God awful hour of night?" she asked in, what Michael assumed to be, a sultry tone and with a flip of her hair.

"A coffee, black and a bowl of oatmeal with some milk and extra brown sugar, please Eve." ordered Michael with a small, friendly smile.

"Coming right up!" Eve said as she leaned, a little too close, to grab his menu and walked away with a sway in her hips to tell the cook his order and get his coffee.

Michael watched as she sauntered back, not at all interested in the flirtatious waitress. It wasn't that she wasn't appealing and Michael acknowledged beauty when he saw it, but she just wasn't his type. Speaking of type, Michael's eyes went to wander back to the guy with the black hoodie, but noticed he was gone, book and all. He looked around the diner and didn't see him. Michael was again pulled from his thoughts of the stranger when the strong aroma of coffee and brown sugar filled his nostrils and possessed his ability to function. In fact, he was so preoccupied with his hunger that he hadn't noticed who had brought his food. He also didn't observe that said person moved to sit opposite him in the booth with what could quite possibly be the largest plate of bacon and pancakes Michael has ever seen.

Michael's eyes roamed up from the small feast to see who has forced their company on him, a maybe it's the brunette Eve, he would hate to have to turn down her company because so seemed nice aside from the obvious flirtation. His eyes widen when his sees shining blue eyes, with a hint of mischief in them, staring at him. Michael's gaze is uncontrolled as he looks further up and notices a head of dark-blonde hair with a few stray strands covering his impromptu guest's forehead. His visual exploration continues down to a slightly wide nose and then stopping to admire pale but not too pale pink lips that are now curling up to show a set of bright white teeth. A slight cough takes Michael out of his reverie and his cheeks flush lightly when he realizes that he's been quite clearly staring at the man. He opens his mouth to apologize or question what his guest was doing but was quickly interrupted.

"Your meal is going to get cold." spoke a voice deeper than Michael expected. He was at a loss for words only a moment more when he finally gathered himself and put on his usual mask of indifference when working.

"Thank you for my meal. I did not realize you worked here." He said, not at all mentioning the fact that this guy joined him for no reason he could interpret.

"Oh, I don't. Nah, you see that see that very serious chef behind the order bar?" His breakfast companion inquired while pointing towards the man in question.

Michael looked over to see the chef staring directly at him with a precise, unwavering gaze. He quickly diverted his attention back to the man across from him and said, "Yes, he seems rather intent on making his patrons feel uncomfortable."

He hears a light laughter from across him and again sees a shining genuine smile directed at him, making his stomach flutter and his cheeks flush a bit.

"Yeah, that's Cas. He's the owner and seeing as how he's my older brother's boyfriend, he's inclined to be protective of me." replied the man.

"Why would he need to protect you from a cop? If anything he would need to protect you from a heart attack, given what you're about to eat." said Michael as he began to mix the brown sugar and milk to his, now warm, oatmeal. Michael earns another laugh out of his remark and he decides that he like that sound. A lot.

"Yeah, well, a growing boy needs all the protein he can get." his guest says with a wink before covering his entire mountain of pancakes in syrup.

"You'll certainly be growing, all right. I'm just not sure which direction that will be." Michael jokes, before he realizes what just came out of his mouth. He takes a large gulp of coffee before daring to look back up expecting to see a grimace or a face of anger. Instead, he just sees that smile again, that smile that makes his stomach do stupid flips. He realizes he's smiling back before he could stop himself.

"I'm Adam." His guest states while reaching his hand over the table extending it for a handshake.

"Michael. Pleasure to meet you." he replies and reaches forward to shake Adam's warm hand. Their eyes are glued to each other and their hands linger a little bit longer than necessary before Michael hears the familiar sound of his radio screeching near his ear. He jolts his hand towards his radio, ready to respond if needed.

"We have a possible 5-87 near Hunters Hill Drive. Nearest available unit please investigate." spoke the slightly humored voice of Ellen, the late night dispatcher, his father's long time friend, and the closest thing to a mother Michael has ever had the ability to remember. Knowing that nature of this particular code, a possible naked citizen walking around in public, and knowing that no one would want to take it, he hears Ellen speak again.

"Come on Mikey, I know where you are. Tell me you'll take this one." she continued.

Michael notices Adam biting his lip to keep from laughing while he blushes again at the familiar use of a long hated nickname.

"Officer Cohen, responding. You owe me one El." he spoke into his radio.

"I won't owe you damn thing Mike, now get your ass on the job." she stated firmly, but Michael could hear fondness in her response. He smiled slightly and looked to Adam as he spoke into his radio for a last response, "I'm on it."

He was reaching to get his wallet when Adam spotted this and put his hand on Michael's upper arm to stop him.

"No need officer. This is on me." Adam declares with a playful smile. Michael's stomach flutters again. _Damn it. Stop doing that._

"Please I insist." Michael offered but not moving at all because the hand on his arm was warm and comforting and rubbing him? Michael looks to where Adam's hand meets his arm and yes, Adam is indeed rubbing his thumbs slowly up and down his arm. However, just as soon as Michael notices this, the feeling is gone and he is left feeling somehow colder than before.

"No I insist. It'll give you a reason to come back and return the favor soon." Adam suggests with a slightly knowing smile and another wink that has Michael turning even redder than before.

_Okay...two can play at that game._

Never one to be outdone, Michael stands up and stretches lifting his arms above his head and moving his pelvis slightly towards Adam's direction with a groan of satisfaction. Given the wide-eyed stare at his belt and slight pink tint to Adam's cheeks, Michael would say he's won that round. Also, never one to not be thorough, Michael puts his right hand behind Adam, who is now gazing up at him like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Michael leans in and without breaking eye contact steals a piece of bacon from Adam's plate and whispers, "Thank you for the breakfast Adam."

He then turns to exit the diner and smiles as he hears a stuttered 'You're welcome!' from Adam.

Michael braces himself for the cold and heads out to respond to the call as fast as he can before Ellen can yell at him.

As he walks, his mind is filled with thoughts of dark blonde hair, bright and striking blue eyes, a smile to light up a room, and a voice that brings with it warmth and laughter.

_Shit. Michael thinks, I'm already in too deep._


	2. A Family Discussion & A Chance Encounter

Adam never thought anything good could possibly come from having to take a neurobiology course at 6:45 in the morning, but what did he know? Adam began to recall the events of that morning and the remarkable man he met. Michael. He had a physique worthy of the envy of Adonis, while nice; it didn't even begin to stick out in Adam's mind as the recent memories flooded back to him. Dark hair that looked so soft; Adam had to stop himself from touching it. Michael had light and earthy green eyes that actually _looked_ at Adam and saw him. His smile was full, genuine, and bright. Adam had never seen the likes of it before. He had the perfect amount of stubble accenting his strong, angular jaw. His voice, oh God, his voice. It was so unique that Adam had to hang onto to every word spoken to him because he had to hear the voice. It was deep and was a little higher than Adam's own, but Michael's voice holds a certain drawl and a smooth, sultry undertone to it in every word he speaks. Adam couldn't remember the last time someone had such an effect on him. It was nearly too much, but luckily he walked into his class before things got too heavy.

* * *

When Adam came home that late afternoon, after his brain was fried with writing notes faster than he could think, all he wanted to do was take a well-deserved nap. His plans were stopped short by the surprise of his brother being home in the middle of the day.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Romeo," Dean mocked - when Adam came into the living room.

"I see you've already talked to Cas today. He can't ever keep anything from you, can he?" Adam noted with a slight annoyance in his voice and walking into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Nah, he can't and I like it that way. So…a cop, huh?" Dean questioned while trying to hide a smug smirk.

"Yeah. A cop. Why are you so curious?" inquired Adam who took another swig from his beer.

Adam always knows to expect this kind of behavior from Dean whenever he even shows the slightest interest in someone. Adam also always knows to expect the annoyance and slight resentment that follows with one of Dean's interrogations.

"I'm just wondering when my baby bro became interested in the law? I thought you wanted to be a doctor Adam. You don't have to go follow in Sammy's footsteps." Dean jested in fake seriousness.

"Who's following in my footsteps?" asked Sam, who was coming in from work and dropping his briefcase, jacket, and tie on the dining table before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Adam here is interested in the law now. Even found himself a cop to show him the ropes." Dean answered, smiling so wide his jaw could have broken.

"What? What do yo…," Sam began to ask but was cut off by a shout from Dean.

"OWW! What was that for?" exclaimed Dean who started rubbing the back of his head after being slapped by Cas.

Adam took this moment to his advantage and moved to sit at the table in the kitchen with another beer so he could at least study during this conversation. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape unless Dean was satisfied.

"Stop picking on your brother Dean. I only told you what happened because I thought you'd be able to keep it to yourself for once." Cas continued, "Hello Adam, how were your classes? Sam, how was work?"

"Fine." replied both of them simultaneously.

"How's the diner Cas?" asked Sam, who was opening his briefcase to get out some legal documents he had to look over and sat down across from Adam at the table, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's great. Eve is really turning out to be a really hard worker and Dean said Benny is headed back next week so he can take over his late shifts again. I'm starting to get too used to sleeping in the middle of the day." Cas replied while making himself a large cup of coffee and giving another one to Adam with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks Cas." Adam said with a returning smile to Cas.

"How was your shift last night?" inquired Sam, only continuing the conversation. Adam, however tensed a little bit, but just looked at his notes further.

"It was okay, had a bit of a lull later in the night. I don't how Benny does it six days a week. Adam came in and talked to me for a bit before his new class, so that was nice." Cas stated with genuine affection for the youngest Winchester in his voice.

"Did anyone _else_ come in to the diner Cas?" this time it was Dean asking Cas about his day.

"Not that _I _recall, Dean." Cas answered while shooting a warning glare at Dean.

"Oh really? Okay. Maybe _Adam_ remembers seeing someone. Adam do you remember anyone interesting coming into the diner this morning?" Dean asks excited to see how this turns out. He only ever gives Adam a hard time because he's trying to protect him. You know, in his own Dean Winchester, big brother extraordinaire, kind of way.

"No, Dean, I don't think I remember anyone. At least, no one I would tell you about." Adam replies coolly, not letting Dean get to him this time. There was just something about Michael that stuck with Adam and he want to find out what exactly that was. So he was ready to handle Dean and anything he might ask or bring up.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sam asked - started to get worried about the small showdown happening in the kitchen between his brothers.

"Adam's dating a cop!" Dean shouted, fed up with beating around the bush because Adam could be just as stubborn as he was. It made Dean equally proud and angry.

"DEAN!" both Adam and Cas cried out.

"What?" Dean turned his head to Cas and then Adam, looking as innocent as can be.

Adam slammed his book shut, slung his beat-up, brown messenger bag over his shoulder, and got up to leave. Just before he left, he shouted, loud enough for the three of them to hear, "It was just some fucking breakfast!"

* * *

Adam knew that what he did what a bit on the dramatic side, but damn it. Dean could never let Adam do anything without having to putting in his two-cents. Adam always let it slide, chalked it up to Dean just being a typical older brother, but he couldn't do it this time. Not when it felt so…different and intense and slightly frightening – in a good way.

Adam began walking towards the library so something good could at least come from his storming out. He stopped by a coffee cart just outside the library.

"Triple Red Eye, please." Adam ordered.

"Okay." the worker responded with a scoff.

Adam reached for his wallet to pay for his coffee, but soon realized his wallet was still on the table next to the front door.

_Damn it. This day just keeps getting better and bet.._

"Adam?" spoke a voice to his right.

_Wait a second, I know that voice._

Adam turned to see who had called his name and froze. In front of Adam stood Michael dressed in a dark jacket, brighter and tighter blue plaid shirt, and jeans that managed to hug his body in all the right ways. He looked so much different out of uniform, not necessarily better; Adam would never be able to tell which is better, but the best type of different. In the midst of this internal debate, Adam realize that he was clearly checking Michael out and had yet to say a single word.

With his face flushing, Adam looked upwards towards Michael's face and saw one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen.

"Hi Michael," he said breathlessly. He didn't expect to see him again, let alone the same day.

"Triple Red Eye, that'll be 4.50." said the worker.

"Uhhm... I for-," Adam started to say but Michael cut him off with a hand on his arm.

"Better make that two and make the second one with another shot of espresso." Michael ordered; his hand had yet to leave Adam's arm.

The barista shot Michael a look of shock at his caffeine overload but then went on to make his order. Adam was able to finally gather himself and put on his usual charming persona.

"And you say _I'm_ going to have heart attack? How many times do you order _that_ in a week?" Adam asked with a large smile, just happy to have seen Michael again and this time in clothes worthy of his muscular body.

"9.25, sir." The barista interrupted.

"Here you go." Michael told the worker, handing him twelve dollars from his wallet. "Keep the change." He added.

"Thank you! Have a great day!" the worker said, ending the conversation.

"To answer your question, this delicious, godsend only graces my presence once in a while." Michael stated in a childlike wonder while taking a sip from his cup.

"Are you talking about the coffee or me?" Adam asked with a wide grin as they walked towards the library side by side.

Michael sputtered and coughed his coffee and responded in what he hoped to be a mysterious tone, "I'll leave that up to interpretation." As he directed another beautiful smile at Adam and added a wink.

Michael didn't notice before how tired Michael looked. He had bags under his eyes and they were a bit hollow. It looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. Adam remembers when he, Sam, and Dean lost their mom. At the funeral, the three of them looked the exact same.

Michael noticed that Adam wasn't responding and was now looking at him like he had sprouted wings. Michael look at himself to see if maybe he spilled coffee or if his shirt was on backwards, but he looked the same as when he left the station after his shift. He looked back up to Adam and saw he was finally about to speak.

"You lost someone." Adam spoke in barely a whisper.

Michael froze, unable to move or even speak.

_How did Adam know? More importantly, if he knew, why would he even bring it up?_ _I can barely handle it myself and yet he seems somewhat at ease to just say it out loud. He can't know. I need to go. He can't see this. See me – like this._

He could feel the tears beginning to fill his eyes and couldn't allow them to fall in front of Adam. So,Michael gathered himself up as best as he could, which wasn't a lot and turned to leave.

"I-I-I have to go. W-work, you know? B-bye" Michael managed to get out before his tears finally broke through and his chest was constricting making it extremely hard to breathe. He turned and started speed walking, almost jogging, away from Adam with white spots in his vision. Michael heard a shout of "Thanks for the coffee!" before he turned the corner into an alley and everything went black.


	3. Arguments & Avoidance

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'm really enjoying writing this story. There's so much I want to do with this and so many characters I want to include! So keep a lookout! Also, I'm halfway done with the next chapter so expect another update later this week! I like to spoil you! Finally, I'd like to give a little shout out to my sister for being my own little editor and to JoHarvelle23 and ateatowel123 for being awesome! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

When Michael came to, he was on an unfamiliar and comfortable bed. His head and chest were covered in a light sheen of sweat and he felt sticky as though he were in a sauna. He was still somewhat groggy and sat up on the bed slowly. Michael's head was pounding as he tried to remember what had happened. He recalled running into Adam and the flirtation that unnaturally came easy with him and then it all started to get foggy. Michael hated when he couldn't be in control. He looked around and noticed some clothes strewed around the room and his eye caught a, now easily recognizable, tan jacket.

_Adam. I'm at Adam's. In his bedroom. Seriously, what happened?_

Michael immediately stood and went to walk out the bedroom door. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Adam had decided to check on his unexpected house guest. In a quick moment, the two men slammed straight into each other and fell to the ground.

Rubbing the newly sore spot on his forehead, Adam joked, "Jesus Michael. Warn a guy next time you want to cause a concussion."

"I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Michael asked worriedly as he stood and extended a hand to help Adam up.

Taking his hand, Adam gripped tight as he was hauled up off the wooden floor of the hallway and into Michael's personal space.

Underestimating his own strength Michael had unknowingly pulled Adam in too close – connected chest to chest.

Feeling Adam's warmth travel all throughout his body, Michael felt his face flush. He realized that he was still holding on rather tightly onto Adam's hand and immediately released it.

_What was I going to say? Oh, yeah, what am I doing here?_

"Adam, what happened? Why am I here? I only remember getting coffee and talking by the library. Everything gets blurred after that." Michael inquired quickly before he got distracted by the blue eyes blazing intently with a smoldering heat before returning to their normal calm color.

_Maybe he could not do that thing with his eyes again. Or maybe always do that._

"You…uhm…you." Adam said distractedly while avoiding Michael's questioning gaze.

"I…?" he responded.

"Can you sit down, please?" Adam asked nervously.

_Maybe I got mugged or knocked out and he was helping me._

"Sure." Michael acquiesced while sitting back down on the bed with a slight squeak from the mattress.

Without hesitation, Adam sat down next to Michael and began speaking again, "I know I'm only a med student, but based on the symptoms you demonstrated, I'd say that you had a severe panic attack that caused your breathing to become exceedingly irregular and do to the lack of oxygen you passed out. You also happened to have your head collide with a brick wall." Adam's clinical tone made Michael think he was avoiding telling why Michael had a "panic attack."

_That explains the pounding in my head, but I didn't…I don't have panic attacks. _

Adam continued, "You seem really freaked out and I saw you were walking rather oddly and you were trembling. I followed you to make sure you were okay and when I turned the corner, I saw you had passed out."

"So, I hauled you up and brought you back to my house. I don't live that far from the library." Adam finished with a chuckle at the raised eyebrows and disbelieving look on Michael's face.

_Hmm…stronger than he looks. Not as scrawny as I thought. _

"Thank you very much for your assistance and compassion Adam. However, I'm not sure I had a panic attack, as you say, I'm sure I lost my balance and fell into the wall." Michael stated. Even as he said it, Michael knew it wasn't what really happened, but he wasn't about to admit he lost control of himself, let alone, in front of Adam.

_He knew. _Michael remembered. _He knew. I need to leave – now. Leave, before he…_

"Michael…" Adam began nervously, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. He continued, "Have you lost someone recently? Someone important?"

Michael stared directly at the floor, not letting his mind get the best of him this time. He took a deep, steadying breath and got up to leave.

"Michael! Wait!" Adam exclaimed and went to grab Michael's arm to stop him.

Feeling Adam's hand on him pushed Michael over the edge.

"Stop! Just stop! You don't know me or anything about me!" Michael shouted with his anger taking over him.

Taking a step back from the sudden change in Michael, Adam tried to reason with him, "Michael. I'm just trying t-."

"Just trying to what? Trying to help? No! You are trying to diagnose me with some absurd problem because you're taking your classes too seriously. Panic attacks? Really? You were right Adam. You are _just_ a med student. _Not_ a doctor. When that day comes, I will gladly listen to you, but until then _do not_ try to diagnose me and most definitely do not try to pry into my life. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." Michael finished with a cool, detached tone and icy gaze. He finalized his attack on Adam with a loud slam of the bedroom door.

* * *

Michael found his way to the front door and left. He walked for half an hour before what he said finally caught up with him. He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped to the stairs some building he was by – trying to catch his breath.

_Every time. Every damn time. Why can't I ever let someone be there for me? I deserve this. I deserve to be alone. I never should have attempted this. I should have let him be. People like Adam ought to have someone who could support him, not attack him for caring for me when I was out cold in an alley. _

Michael closed his eyes and breathed in the cold Lawrence air, slowly calming down. When Michael opened his eyes, he was surprised to see where he was. Michael was on the steps of the building across from the library.

_How far did Adam carry me? Where did he hide that strength? He said he lived close, but it isn't as close as he made it seem._

It had to be some sign of fate or divine intervention. While Michael was always religious, in respect to his mother and father, he rarely was able to attend regular mass. He climbed the stairs to the entrance. He took a final deep breath of cool air and entered the large church he attended as a young boy before moving. Michael chose an empty pew close to the back, as not to interrupt the other patrons also choosing to seek nightly guidance.

He sat there thinking of everything that had occurred in the past few months and how his life when from quite average to a natural disaster in such a short amount of time. His life hadn't been this difficult to manage since he came out to his father when he was fifteen. It took a long time before Michael's father had become accustomed to the idea and even when he said he accepted him, Michael knew it was always an issue with his father. Michael never doubted his father's love for him, but he wished his mother had been alive to help his father along with Michael's confession. Michael looked more like his mother than his father. Her dark hair and green eyes always stuck out in Michael's mind even after her untimely death. His mother always called him her angel and he always thought it was the other way around. His father had eventually said he loved and accepted Michael and that would never change no matter who he decided to love. This was said before the unexpected had happened and Michael's life change irrevocably for the second time in his young life.

It wasn't until Michael felt his shirt clinging to him that he realized he had been quietly sobbing while recalling his own personal tragedies. He looked around, afraid someone would notice he had been crying, and noticed the church was completely devoid of other people. A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his observation. He looked up to see it was the priest of the church attempting to get his attention.

"Are you okay? It took me a while to get your attention." The priest asked.

For once, Michael chose to actually discuss his problems rather than run. He didn't know if it was the religious aspect, his recent breakdown, or the fact that he was so horrendous to Adam and wanted to be able to see him again without attacking him again.

_Yeah. Right. Like he will ever want to see you again after the things you said. Why do you always have to ruin a good thing? Do you really want to wallow in a depression, continue ignoring your family and remain unhappy?_

"Son? Is everything alright? You seem deeply troubled." Questioned the priest.

"Father, uhm…I'm not quite sure where to start." Michael stated honestly.

"Wherever you feel is right. I'm here to listen." Replied the priest with a patient tone.

"Well, to sum it up? My parents were both taken from me in vicious ways and I want to know why God deemed it necessary to take both a mother and father from a boy. Why? That's it. I want to why. I tried to be a decent human being, Father. Is it because I'm…I'm g-gay? I know the church's stance on homosexuality isn't accepting but would God really punish me for that so harshly? I was only seven when my mother was ripped from my life by a drunk driver and I lost my father three months ago when a gunshot wound got infected and killed him. I just can't imagine God could be so…so c-c-ruel." By the time Michael had finished he had started to cry again, but quickly tried to dismissed it and focus his attention on the priest sitting beside him. He noticed the man looked contemplative but gave no other notion of emotion to gauge what he was thinking.

_Great. The second person in one day to think you have something seriously wrong with you. He's going to send you away to get fixed Michael. _

"You are wrong." The priest stated simply with a small smile. He continued, "I am a servant of God, not of a system of rules created by men. I believe that God does not condemn his children for who they are. If we are created in his image then you are most certainly part of that image. We all are. As for the loss of your parents, there is a great many evil in this world and I believe God cannot control all of the actions of those who choose to follow a path of darkness. I am truly sorry for that loss, but I hope that you do not lose your faith, my son. I sense a remarkable light in you that is becoming dim by the darkness of tragedy that has plagued your life. Do not let that light go out, under any circumstance. Find something or _someone_ who makes that light blaze and never let it go."

Michael took in every word, coming from the remarkable man beside him, like each word was water and Michael had been dying of thirst. When the priest finished speaking, Michael was still crying, but tears of delight came from him and he smiled a genuine and bright smile at the cleric.

"Thank you so much Father. I think you've helped more than you'll ever know. I don't know how to ever repay you for your kindness." Michael stated with slight concern as to how to reciprocate the priest's kindness.

"Just go, my son, and let the light in you glow. Whoever has managed to guide you here cares for you a great deal and wishes to see you happy. I would suggest you find a way to earn his forgiveness you for the hurt and worry you have now caused him." The priest state with a knowing twinkle in his old eyes.

"H-how did you know?" Michael question – utterly shocked.

"You are not the first troubled soul to wander in here after a crisis of eternal damnation and personal tragedy. Why only a few years ago, a man about your age, with the darkest almost black hair and whose eyes were just as troubled as your own are, asked me the same question. Now, this does not make my response to you generic and do not disregard my advice. You would do well to follow your heart." The priest responded.

"Thank you again Father. You have no idea how much this means to me." Michael shook his hand and left the church.

As he walked to his car parked down the street from library he thought of everything he wanted to say and explain to Adam. First, he needed to have a talk to two men he's ignored for far too long.


	4. Reassurance & Reunions

**A/N: Wow! Okay my lovely readers! This chapter is longer and full of goodies! It was more difficult to write and I'm not sure why, but it was A LOT of fun too! It gives me a sense of accomplishment. (Sad, I know.) Anyways, enjoy chapter four!  
Shout out to my sister for helping me, as always, and to JoHarvelle23 for reviewing!  
P.S. More reviews = faster updates! Also, they make me ****_so_**** happy! Seriously! An unnatural amount of happiness comes from reviews, follows, favorites, and visitors. I love you all and I hope you enjoy! I do this for you!**

**~ Faye**

* * *

When Michael started yelling Adam didn't know what to do. He didn't realize Michael had left until he heard his bedroom door slam shut. _Leave. Me. Alone. _Those final words resonating in Adam's ear.

_You shouldn't have been so pushy Adam. You remember what it was like when the three of you lost mom and dad. You didn't want anyone prying – constantly worried and asking if you were okay. You avoided people for weeks and didn't talk, let alone about what happened. What makes you think he'd want to talk about what happened to him? Especially with you. He's right you don't know him. Not at all. You only know you like him and found him intriguing and attractive. And funny. Engaging. Charming. _

"Enough!" Adam cried out loud – interrupting his thoughts – to no one but himself.

There was a tentative, soft knock at Adam's door.

"Adam, is everything alright?" he heard Castiel ask gently, not prying; only worried.

Knowing he could never really hide anything from Cas, Adam responded honestly, "Uhm…I-I don't know."

"May I come in or would you prefer to have this conversation through the privacy of your door?" Castiel requested respectfully.

Opening the door, Adam responded, "Come in Cas, please," and he shut his door – not wanting to be interrupted.

Castiel walked towards the desk chair, opposite the bedroom doorway and sat down.

"What's bothering you Adam?" he inquired with a look of concern of his face.

Castiel always felt a strong sense of protectiveness over the Winchesters. Even before he and Dean had begun their relationship a few years ago, they had always been close. When Sam was being picked on by some older kids in high school – because he was in advanced classes and took them with upperclassmen – it was Cas who retaliated with threats towards the bullies. Needless to say, he was left alone for his remaining time there. Dean only found out after Sam had graduated a year early. Now, when Adam was clearly in great distress, Castiel was determined to find out what was causing him such trouble. Though he had a creeping suspicion as to who was at fault and was ready to handle it the best way he knew how.

Adam sat on his bed and took a long, deep breath before responded.

"Okay…you remember Mich-…uhm, the cop from the diner?" Adam asked and continued with an answering nod from Cas. "Well, after I, uhm…left, earlier, I went to the library to study. I was getting coffee because I knew I didn't want to come back for a while."

With a knowing glace from Cas, Adam didn't hesitate to continue.

"While I was waiting for my coffee, I ran into him and I left my wallet so he paid for my coffee." Adam said with a small, slight sad smile while recalling the past few hours.

"We started walking towards the library and talking and then I-I noticed something" Adam stopped remembering the haunted look in Michael's face.

Castiel let a few moments pass, and when he realized that Adam wasn't going to continue, he urged him to continue.

"What did you notice Adam?" Castiel asked and waited for Adam to respond.

"You remember how Sam, Dean, and I all reacted when our parents died? We all were angry, introverted, and depressed." Castiel nodded with a sad gaze recalling how hard it was for all of them, especially Dean.

Adam went on, "I remember it was about a month after and we were sitting at the dinner table eating Chinese because no one wanted to cook. I looked at Dean and Sam and saw the same haunted, exhausted, and empty look in both of their faces. When I looked in the mirror that night, I saw the exact same look reflected in my face. _That_ is what I saw in Michael by the library today. So, like the idiot that I always am, I blurted out that he lost someone."

"I'm assuming there's more to this than that Adam. Truly even you are not that dramatic." Cas said with a light smile.

With a small chuckle, Adam continued, "Here's where it all went to hell. Michael got freaked out and I noticed his face paled, he started to sweat, and he was breathing irregularly as he walked, well, nearly ran, away saying something about work. I was worried so I chased after him and he had passed out and knocked his head into the wall. I wasn't going to leave him there obviously. So I pulled him up and brought him back here until he woke up."

Castiel, impressed with Adam's strength, interrupted, "That's very noble of you Adam and remarkable. We are close to the library but not _that_ close."

Sheepishly Adam rubbed the back of his neck and began again, "Uhh, yeah. Thanks. Well I got up to check on him at the same time he got up to leave my room and we collided. He pulled me off the ground and close to him on accident and something happened to me. It was one of those moments – where you just feel something. You know what moments I'm talking about."

Adam looked to Cas and saw the way his face lit up. Cas did know. He knew those moments well. Whenever Dean smiled bright and wide just for him, held him close, or when he kissed Cas chaste yet powerful; yeah, Cas knows those moments.

Adam continued, "He said he didn't remember much of what happened and asked me to explain. While he was out, I used my textbooks and class notes to see if I could figure out what happened to him. I even emailed my professor as a hypothetical. He responded and it matched with what I found. He had a severe panic attack and blacked out because he couldn't get enough oxygen. When I told him he said that he must have lost he balance and fell into the wall, but I could tell even _he_ didn't believe what he had said. So I asked him again if he had lost someone. I know what it feels like and I was just trying to help him. He got up to leave and when I tried to stop him, he broke down and started yelling. He claimed I was taking my classes too seriously and that I wasn't a doctor and until that day came he didn't want to hear what I had to say. Then his voice got dark and told me to leave him alone."

Adam finally stopped and let Castiel absorb everything Adam just told him.

Castiel sat in thought for a while, thinking of how to address Adam. He remembers trying to talk to Dean about what happened after John and Mary's deaths. He remembered more volatile reactions from Dean, so this cop must have more restraint and must bury his emotions deeper than Dean. That's what worries Cas the most.

"Do you truly like him, Adam? I know that you have a hard time controlling how you feel. I can see that in you now," was Castiel's first response.

"I do. That's the most frustrating thing Cas. I want to want to leave him alone and just forget about him, but in the shortest amount of time possible, he's gotten under my skin in the best way. I just don't know what to do." Adam replied sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry this is happening Adam. You remember what it was like when I would come by and try to get any one of you three to talk to me. Dean would shout and drink and work on, sometimes destroy parts of, Baby. Sam would acknowledge me, say he was fine, and then go to Jess'. You wouldn't talk and kept your nose in your books. It isn't easy and you two _are_ relative strangers. I would just give him time to realize what he has said and done. He's a cop; he will know where to find you when he is ready. And, I consider you a doctor already Adam. You took care of and diagnosed a patient correctly. I'm very proud of you."

Adam smiled wide at Cas' compliment and responded, "You're right. Thanks Cas." He whispered.

"Anytime you need me, just call. I'm always here." Cas replied and got up. "Now, I have to get to work and you need to get some sleep. I hope to see you at the diner tomorrow morning before your class. It was a pleasant surprise to see you there. "

"You got it Cas. I'll see you later." Adam promised as Cas closed his bedroom door.

He got dressed for bed and brushed his teeth. Before he fell asleep he made a plan to make sure he'd be ready, mentally and physically for whenever Michael came back into his life. Adam needed to update his wardrobe a little bit and he knew just the person to take shopping with him.

* * *

Three days had passed since the argument with Adam and Michael was too busy working doubles to have a second to breathe, let alone think about what happened with Adam. For that, he was grateful. On the other hand, Michael was looking forward to this evening; he had finally reached out to his brothers and asked if they wanted to go to dinner. Gabriel insisted that Michael come see their new businesses and then he would cook for the three of them.

Michael arrived at the one of a kind storefront just outside of Lawrence. Only his brothers could take the most absurd and outlandish proposal and make it a successful business venture.

The twin buildings sat side by side. The outside perfectly reflecting those inside. Gabriel's novelty shop had a huge sign that was a deep purple and bright green and showed wing's bursting from both ends with the title, "Tricksters". Lucifer's tattoo parlor was the complete opposite. Playing off his namesake, Lucifer's sign was all black with bold, red, block letters, with the title of "Marks of Hell". He even put a devil on his sign with a split tongue and tail.

Michael was always very amused that their parents named them after angels. Lucifer got the worst of it but had always managed to use it to his advantage when others would mock him. Michael's brothers were a handful and most people who met them didn't believe that Michael was related to the other two. While Michael was reticent and polite, Lucifer was bold and outgoing, and Gabriel was funny and eccentric. Nevertheless, when it came to family they were thicker than thieves and loved deeper than most.

Michael approached the entrance to Lucifer's store. The three agreed to meet there and then go to the house they are grew up in and where Lucifer and Gabriel currently resided. A slight anxiety began to creep up on Michael; he had been avoiding his brothers' calls, emails, texts, even letters since their father's death. The last time they were all together was at the funeral. The thought of going back to that house made Michael's head start to pound. He entered quickly before he could change his mind.

He was welcomed by the sound of AC/DC blaring through the speakers of the lobby.

_I wonder if Adam likes classic rock._

"Mikey!" Michael felt rather than heard because Gabriel had wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"Hello Gabriel. How have you been?" Michael shouted over the guitar solo currently playing, while hugging his little brother back.

"Oh you know, little of this, a little of that. Actually _a lot more_ of this than that. And you?" Gabriel questioned and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket – nearly out of thin air.

"I'm well. I started a new shift at the station. Ellen says hi and she is mad that you and Luci haven't come to see her." Michael replied with a small smile. The music suddenly stopped.

"We would go see her, if we weren't worried you'd throw a bitchfit for us coming to the station," said a voice from behind Michael. He turned to see his younger brother leaning against the doorway with a smug smile. Michael rushed over to give him a hug; he hadn't realized how much he missed his brothers until he saw them. A huge wave of guilt washed over Michael and his breathing began to come in short bursts.

Lucifer felt Michael having difficulty breathing and motioned behind his back for Gabriel to get a chair.

"Sit down Mikey." Lucifer guided Michael to sit in the chair while Gabriel went to get a glass of water.

"Look at me." Lucifer demanded and kneeled in front of Michael.

Michael looked up to see a serious and concerned look in his brother's eyes. He felt as though he was going to pass out again.

"Get a cold rag, too, Gabe!" Lucifer shouted and reached for Michael's hand. Lucifer continued, "Mikey, Mikey, look at me. It's okay. Everything is okay. Tell me the name of my dog."

"G-G-G-Growley." Michael barely managed to get out and kept trying to breathe.

Gabriel came in and started patting down Michael's head with the cold rag. He motioned his hands toward Lucifer to switch so he could keep Michael talking.

"Good. Good." Gabriel calmly asked this time, "Who was my first boyfriend?"

"T-trick question." Michael answered – beginning to calm down, "You've never had a boyfriend, Gabby."

"Nope. Only you." Gabriel chuckled, he continued, "There you are Mikey. Here." He gave Michael the glass of cold water and made sure he drank it.

"Jesus, Mikey, don't do that again!" Gabriel shouted and slapped Michael in the back of the head.

The hit managed to knock the water back and caused Michael to start choking.

"Really Gabriel? Damn it." Lucifer scolded and started clapping Michael's back.

"What?" Gabriel responded ingenuously.

Recovering from his sudden coughing fit, Michael look back and forth between his two brothers, both of them held the same stern gaze, as if they were normally in charge.

"How long?" Lucifer demanded rather than asked.

"Uhm…how long what?" Michael inquired innocently.

"Don't play dumb Michael! That's my game. How long has it been since your panic attacks came back?" Gabriel questioned this time.

"Uhh…do you want the truth?" Michael reverently looked at his brothers.

Both just nodded as a response.

"Since the day Dad died. But I have it under control! Honestly!" Michael exclaimed at the disbelieving looks on his brothers' faces.

The two shared a look and stared back at Michael.

"Under control, my ass. You nearly passed out in under a minute Mike! Don't tell me that's under control!" Lucifer called out, his infamous anger spilling out.

"It only happens when I-I-I don't know." Michael divulged.

_Why would that have been so hard to admit to Adam? He looked like he understood. _

"Well, let's go. I have a dinner prepared and it is _not_ going to waste. We'll talk more; don't think we're letting this slide Mikey." Gabriel announced while grabbing his keys.

Michael rubbed his head until the pounding subsided, then he remembered where they were headed and it started again.

"I'll drive." Lucifer declared. Gabriel and Michael shared a nervous look.

* * *

The drive to the house was as nearly terrifying as Michael and Gabriel expected.

Lucifer always had a lead foot and he clearly hadn't grown out of it.

The three entered their childhood home and Michael was promptly taken down by Growley.

"Aww Mikey, he missed you." Gabriel cooed and walked off to the large kitchen.

"Lucifer get your hell hound off of me!" Michael demanded while being attacked with kisses from the large, black beast.

"Luci! Please, help!" Michael begged but was beginning to smile and pet the fluffy animal.

"I was going to, but then you called me Luci, so now you're destined to suffer for all eternity." Lucifer stated smugly and went to join Gabe in the kitchen.

Growley smelled the aroma of sizzling meat and abandoned Michael in search of the source.

"That is why I much prefer cats to dogs." Michael said when he entered the kitchen.

"Ew. You are _so_ not related to me anymore Mikey. Drink?" Gabriel offered from behind the old refrigerator door.

There still remained parts of their pasts. There were pictures from family vacations. Lucifer's detailed drawing of Detroit, in permanent black ink, which made him decided to be an artist. Gabriel's candy wrapper art glued directly onto the fridge – they had been out of macaroni at the time – solidifying his need to be a prankster. Michael's eyes lingered on his acceptance letter to the academy before having to pry his eyes away.

Michael took a few deep breaths before he could answer, "Yes, beer please."

Gabriel gave a beer to both of his brothers and went back to finish cooking.

Noticing Michael reminiscing their past, Lucifer asked, "What're we having?"

"Burgers and uh…Dad's fries." Gabriel answered cautiously and began cutting tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles for the hamburgers.

Lucifer and Gabriel kept looking between Michael and one another.

Michael looked up slowly and took a long drink of beer before he spoke, "It's okay guys. Really. I just get overwhelmed with the loss sometime. I just miss them so much and they were both taken way to fucking soon." Michael grimaced at his language. He knew his brothers didn't mind, but it wasn't like him.

"We all do Mike." Lucifer replied softly and grabbed Michael's shoulder in support.

Michael rubbed his eyes which had begun to water and sniffed in through his nose to clear his thoughts.

"So you two are doing well, I see?" Michael wanted to change the subject.

Both brothers noticed and agreed.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people want to permanently express themselves on their skin in Kansas." Lucifer answered.

"It wouldn't have anything to do your exceptional artistry and attention to detail, would it Luke?" Michael admonished and used Lucifer's preferred nickname.

"Not one bit," Gabriel interrupted, "Most of his clientele is drunk when they go to him."

Lucifer chucked his bottle cap at Gabriel's head.

Dodging Lucifer's attempt at harm, Gabriel continued, "_I_ am amazing, by the way! I'm still seeing Kali and she might even make an honest woman out of me soon. My shop couldn't be better. It continues to amaze me that people in Lawrence still have a knack for a good prank and a dirty joke."

Michael smiled wide and congratulated his brothers on their success.

"How about you Mikey? What have you been up to?" asked Lucifer as he got the three another round whilst Gabriel finished dinner and began setting the table; he refused Michael's offer for help.

"I've been good. I took a later shift at the station because I can't sl-uh…because it pays more. I like it a lot. No partners. Less strenuous work. Less danger. It's good. Plus, I get to work with Ellen." Michael answered.

"It pays more? Mike, if money is an issue, we can help." Gabriel offered.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's good for me." Michael rushed out.

"Have the nightmares started with the attacks as well?" Lucifer asked softly.

Michael just nodded his assent.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later." Lucifer suggested.

"Alright." Michael agreed.

"Dinner is served." Gabriel announced with an exaggerate bow.

* * *

The meal was filling, delicious, and comforting. Michael had forgotten how amazing a cook Gabriel was.

"That was delicious Gabe. Thank you." Michael complimented.

"Aw shucks! Don't make me blush Mikey." Gabriel joked.

"So what made you call us after months of avoidance?" Lucifer asked no longer wanting to beat around the bush.

"Uhm…well, it's a long story and not exactly a good one." Michael responded.

"We're _all_ ears Mike. I'll go put on some coffee." Gabriel stated.

"Well, thanks to the new shift I went to that diner we used to go to as kids. I remember their oatmeal and had a sudden craving for it. While I was there, I met this guy. I just, I don't know, he stuck with me from the moment I saw him. I don't have an idea what it is, even if I did, I don't think I would want to know anyway. You two remember how terrible I was at flirting and even talking to guys in general right?" Michael asked his brothers.

Lucifer started laughing and Gabriel reminded Michael of a night he wished he could forget.

"Yeah, we remember. We took you out to a bar to celebrate when you graduated from the academy. This guy was hitting on you for twenty minutes and you didn't even notice until he grabbed your ass! You had his grabby hands behind his back and his body on the floor so fast!" Gabriel shouted and then started to laugh – almost dropping the cups of coffee he had prepared.

"I thought he was trying to rob me!" Michael explained with a laugh, he continued, "Anyways I was actual able to flirt with him! Make _him _speechless! He still did the same to me, but that's beside the point. I got called out by Ellen and so I had to leave the diner. Then I was just walking downtown after my shift because I wanted to see what had changed while I was away. I ran into him just outside the library and he had forgotten his wallet so I paid for his coffee. We were talking when all of a sudden he stopped and said that I had lost someone. It wasn't that he said it, it was the way he said it; that really started it. I began to have a really bad attack and was trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. I didn't know how severe this particular attack was and managed to pass out and knock myself unconscious by hitting a brick wall. I only found this out after I had woken up in his bedroom."

"Whoa! Luci, we have a little tramp on our hands! Barely one coffee date and already landing in this guy's bed!" Gabriel mocked with a mischievous smile.

"Really Gabby? You're one to talk." Michael joked back.

"He's always the one to talk. So, I'm not sensing any signs of trouble Mikey. Did something happen after?" Lucifer asked and got up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Uh…yeah. _Something_ happened." Michael answered and started fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh Jesus Mike, what did you do?" Gabriel asked.

"Uhm…I-I" Michael struggled with how to answer, "I yelled at him. Told him he was wrong, that he didn't know what he was talking about. He's a medical student, probably on his last year or so and I told him he was _just _a med student. I said that he shouldn't try to diagnose me or pry into my life. I was being cruel and told him to just leave me alone. Then I left." Michael finished with a slam of his fist on the table.

"Well, you know how to charm 'em Mikey. Always have." Gabriel spoke in a sardonic tone.

"Have you spoken to him since?" Lucifer asked with a hard glare directed at both of his brothers – for different reasons.

"Uh…no. I haven't. He wouldn't want to talk to me anyways. I attacked him. I have panic attacks at the drop of a hat and have nightmares every other night. I couldn't even be in a relationship…_if_ he wanted one. I-I j-just don't know what to do." Michael admitted and he looked up to his brothers for support.

"You can be really fucking dense sometime Mike." Lucifer started.

"Really. He fucking carried you to his house, took care of you, and tried to help you! You always avoided talking about anything that had to do with your feelings, especially when we were growing up. You think you would have grown up by now. If you can't see that this guy likes you, a significant amount given what he did for you, then you shouldn't be a cop. You shouldn't even be gay, for that matter." Gabriel finished with his usual wit and cadence.

"Do…do you think he's into me?" Michael asked – innocent and curious.

"YES!" both brothers exclaimed simultaneously.

Michael beamed a bright smile at them; he just needed to know he wasn't imagining things.

"Great! Then I'll go see him soon. I need a game plan, though. I can't go into this blind." Michael said excitedly.

Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other and then at Michael with matching mischievous smirks that meant this plan would either going famously well or burn down in flames.

Michael wasn't sure it was such a good idea to ask for their help.


	5. Shopping Trips & Quirky Quips

Adam was thrilled to be reuniting Charlie. She had been Adam's best friend since high school and they had been inseparable right from the beginning. When Adam came out and started being bullied by the captains of the football team, it was Charlie who sent a picture of Raphael and Gordon kissing to everyone in the school. It was photoshopped, but Charlie's manipulations and hacking skills couldn't be matched. He was left alone after that.

Adam felt a course of guilt flood through him. It had been a while since he had time to go out. He was so busy with classes, exams, and studying. It was his last semester of med school and he was ready to finish and start his life. Still, he should have made time for Charlie. He should always make time for Charlie.

"NO WAY! There's no way that Picard is better than Kirk. I can't believe I've been with you for this long and we've never had this discussion! It's like you're from another world!" shouted Charlie from a few feet behind Adam.

"You've been with me because I drive a motorcycle, wear leather, and you love my dog more than me. I think Toto is the only reason you stick around." Dorothy, her girlfriend of seven years, responded in a light tone.

Adam had turned at the first sounds of the fired tone of his best friend and her girlfriend. He smiled at hearing the argument he had with Charlie himself. Dean had rushed to her defense and explained several different ways the way Kirk was better than Picard – and Dean said the Sam was the nerd. He waved to her and she waved back with a bright smile.

Charlie slapped Dorothy's arm lightly and told her to be quiet before she ran to Adam and gave him a huge hug. Adam returned the tight hug and ruffled her hair like he always did.

"What's up bitch? Charlie slapped Adam in the head, "Where the hell have you been? One phone call in three months?"

"OW! I've been drowning in exams and notes."Adam responded and rubbed his sore head. Charlie was stronger than she looked.

"Charlie, is that anyway to greet an old friend? Hello Adam, how are you?" Dorothy asked as she was pulled into a hug as well.

"I'm good for the most part. Thanks, and you?" Adam replied warmly.

"I'm doing very well. Thank you for asking." Dorothy gave away a warm smile.

"So tell Dorothy the miraculous reason you decided to finally let me dress you!" Charlie asked enthusiastically and guided Adam to where they had jeans piled high.

"Uhm…well it's a long story, but his name is Michael." Adam sheepishly replied while absentmindedly looking through jeans that looked as though they wouldn't fit half of his leg, let alone both of them.

"OOH, describe this Michael to us! I didn't get to find out what he looked like on the phone." Charlie demanded as she placed different t-shirts on his chest.

"Well, uhm, he's nearly as tall as me, he has thick and dark hair, he looks strong in _every_ sense of the word, and his eyes are a deep green that sparkle like….like an emerald from Oz. He's engaging, funny, and h-…,"Adam stopped when he looked up and saw Charlie and Dorothy stared at him with matching wide-eyes and glittering smiles.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"You are so done Adam! You're totally smitten! You've got it worse than Luke for Leia."

"Charlie, they were siblings." Dorothy corrected with a small chuckle.

"I am not. I'm just…interested. He's frustrating. Frustrating and smitten do not go hand-in-hand." Adam responded vehemently.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Dorothy questioned and she had three different flannels to match the shirts Charlie had picked out. In the time he was talking Charlie and Dorothy had managed to put together three different and stylish outfits.

"No." Adam admitted in a low tone.

"There we go. Go try these on!" Charlie demanded and Adam went to the dress room closest to him.

"Now, tell Dorothy what happened that you need to new clothes to impress this guy."

Adam told Charlie and Dorothy everything through the door of the dressing room while trying to get into the tighter-than-he-was-used-to jeans. He really hoped they knew what they were doing. He was out of breath from putting the pants and boots on and relaying all the information he told Cas. He was sliding a cream henley over his head when he said, "I just don't think this is even worth it. He told me to leave him alone. I don't know what it is about him, but I can't let this go. It's driving me _insane_."

"I'm telling you dude, love at first sight. It does happen sometimes." Charlie said with an air of sincerity.

He finished the planned outfit with a bright blue flannel.

"Are you done yet Adam? I'd like to see my badass shopping skills in action." Charlie asked – a bit impatient.

"Guys, why are we here? You know these clothes aren't really me." Adam stepped out of the dressing room; feeling a slightly off kilter.

"Uhm…dude. You need to totally look in a mirror and see yourself." Charlie said with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"Adam, if I wasn't in love with nerd of the year over here," Dorothy said and motioned to Charlie, "I would be jumping your bones right now."

Adam turned around and looked in the mirror. He was…a bit shocked. It was a parallel to his everyday clothing, but still staggeringly different. The jeans grasped his legs in a form fitting yet comfortable way. Both shirts were soft and wrapped around his body like vines accentuating his arms and torso.

_I look hot._

Adam turned and smiled dazzlingly at both of them and exclaimed, "Charlie you're a genius!"

"I know. It's a problem." She replied simply with a satisfied smile.

"You're going to make that cop eat his words and eat you up Adam." Dorothy said with a giddy voice.

Adam returned their excitement and went to try on the other two outfits they had picked out.

In the end Adam bought the jeans, a cream and a dark green henley, and the blue flannel. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on Michael's face.

_If I see Michael. This is ridiculous. You can't just expect some pieces of the clothing to fix things. There really aren't even things to fix. You had half a breakfast together and some coffee. What do you think is really going to happen?_

Seeing the conflict in Adam, Charlie suggested they all get a light lunch before heading their separate ways.

"Yeah, sure." Adam agreed.

"Hey I got us a table at _Coquilles_," Dorothy announced.

* * *

The three arrived at the restaurant and were led to a table by a window and near a lit fireplace.

Their waitress arrived to take their orders and returned with their drinks.

Charlie and Dorothy were talking animatedly about the heroism and beauty of Hermione while Adam got lost in his thoughts.

_This is a nice place. It'd be a nice place for a date. Stop. Listen to Charlie. Be cautious. Don't go in too fast. You don't want a repeat of…yeah, let's not go there. _

Their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence until Adam noticed a tattoo parlor across the street. He was reminded when he, Sam, and Dean got theirs in remembrance of their parents.

"Have either of you heard about that place?" He asked and pointed out of the window.

"Yeah, Anna went there last week to get a new tattoo. It looks incredible!" Dorothy answered.

"I hear the owner's detailing and design is kickass." Charlie added enthusiastically.

"I'm sure the design is better than Princess Leia straddling a 20-sided dice." Adam ruffled Charlie's hair again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was drunk-," Charlie started.

"IT WAS COMIC-CON!" Both Adam and Dorothy finished with a laugh.

"You guys are jerks. Don't judge me." Charlie said – feigning offense.

* * *

Adam had to leave early to start studying for his midterms so after their delicious meal, he decided to go home.

After hugs goodbye and promises to do this again soon, Adam turned to go to his car.

"Peace out, bitches." Adam he called out, in the words of Charlie, and flashed a Vulcan salute.

Not wanting the day to end just yet, Charlie and Dorothy decided to check out some of the shops around town and eventually ended up at the tattoo parlor.

They entered the building and discovered that inside was designed in a dark and modern design. Black furniture offset the deep red carpeting and the white walls had hand drawn pictures and written words enveloping every blank space possible. There was a tall, metal front desk occupied by an older man wearing square, black rimmed glasses, talking fervently on the phone.

"I've wanted one for so long. I just could never work up the courage to get it done." Dorothy admitted; looking at the exceptionally talented boards adorning the walls of the shop.

"Maybe you just needed to be with the right people." Charlie encouraged, "What did you want to get?"

"Uhm, I think it's a bit eccentric, but I want to get a small set of ruby slippers on the inside of my right foot and have the words 'There's no place like home.' next to it." Dorothy stated a bit shyly.

"I think that's charming Dorothy." Charlie beamed at her.

"I have a simple design ready that we could make a bit more complex, if you'd like to see." Spoke a deep, smooth voice from behind them.

The two women turned towards the tall, older man they could only assume was the owner Anna was talking about.

Taken off guard, Dorothy responded a quick, "Yeah, sure."

They were led to an office and sat down while the owner went to get some supplies.

"So Adam, huh?" Dorothy questioned.

"Yeah, I hope everything works out. My wardrobe renovations have never failed, but they only can go so far. When Adam falls, he falls fast and he falls hard. When we were in our first year of college, before I met you, he was in a _relationship_ – if you could call it that." Charlie stated with anger rising.

"What happened, Charlie?" Dorothy questioned. If it made Charlie angry at just the mention of it, it had to have been terrible and heartbreaking.

"Dick Roman is what happened and he earned his namesake tenfold. He was Adam's professor freshman year for Folklore & Mythology. He was a total fuc-."

"Okay, here we go." Charlie was interrupted by the tattoo artist.

Focusing back on the design, Dorothy was blown away.

"Holy shit! That's amazing! Sorry." Charlie shouted and apologized. She was extremely impressed.

"Don't be sorry. I always like when someone appreciates my work with a little vulgarity." The owner acquiesced with a wide grin and warm laugh.

"What do you think Dorothy?" Charlie asked.

"I love it! It's perfect." Dorothy beamed at the artist. The ruby slippers were the perfect size and would settle on the inside, near the heel of her foot. The block writing was elegant, stylish, and had yellow bricks incorporated inside them. The artist added a blue bow around the corner of the't' and a small star-topped wand at the end of the phrase.

"Are you looking to get it completed today or-?" he asked.

"Yes." Dorothy responded before giving him a chance to finish.

"Okay, let's go get started." He said with an air of excitement and professionalism.

"Ow! Okay! Shit! I didn't expect this Charlie! I expected pain, but not this much!" Dorothy shouted out and squeezed Charlie hand so hard, it started to turn blue.

"It's okay. It's going to look so amazing when you're done! Mr…uhh…tattoo artist is doing an amazing!" Charlie tried to soothe Dorothy.

"My name is Lucifer, but you can call me Luke." Lucifer stated and switched ink colors.

"_Oh Great!_" Dorothy exclaimed.

Charlie just laughed, "You're parents really name you Lucifer? How was that growing up dude?"

"It wasn't without complication, but people were just as easily intimidated as they found it to mock my name." Lucifer answered with a small, sinister smile.

"Charlie, I don't care if I sound like a child, this hurts like a bitch. Please distract me. Finish telling me what happened with Dick." Dorothy pleaded.

"Okay, okay. It's okay, just listen to me. Well he was his professor and right from the beginning I knew this guy was trouble but Adam never saw it. He, I guess, seduced Adam, and they started "dating." It was a few months into it and Adam kept telling me that Dick wanted to keep it a secret because he was still his student. After that semester, Adam told me he asked Dick to meet his family over Christmas break and that Dick blew up in his face and said that Adam only ever used him for a passing grade. He told Adam that he was above him and only took pity on him because he didn't seem to have any friends." Charlie had to stop and take a deep breath because her anger was getting the better of her.

She continued, "He went on and told Adam how he'll only ever be good enough to sleep his way through the college in order to get a degree. His final words were that Adam was so ordinary that he could easily be copied and replaced in a heartbeat and that Adam _lacked spark_. I was so furious, Dorothy.I didn't know what to do and he was so heartbroken. I couldn't stand to see it. He told me not to do anything because he wasn't worth it, but since when have I listened to anyone telling me what to do? So I hacked into the university's email and sent the faculty, staff, and every student an email from Dick's account stating that he was resigning from his position because he was a pompous, sanctimonious, heartless, maniacal, sadistic prick. I also may or may not have included a statement that involved him, the dean, and a reference to fellatio. He was fired the next day."

Dorothy, who was so wrapped up in Charlie's story and was no longer in pain, beamed and stated, "Jesus Charlie. I knew I loved you for a reason." She placed a kiss to Charlie's hand.

"Well, if that wasn't enough. When Sam, Cas, and Dean found out, there was a huge aftermath. I was there when Adam told them. Dean yelled at Adam for putting himself in that position and allowing himself to be played. Sam tried to comfort Adam and said that he would eventually be over this, that Dick wasn't worth another moment of thought, and that he could learn from this mistake. Cas stood quiet and stoic until Dean and Sam finished. He only said one thing to Adam. Cas asked if he knew where he was. It was the only time I'd see blazing anger in Cas and it scared the shit out of me. Cas left after that with Dean and Sam and didn't come back until late. Last I checked, Dick moved away and works at a Biggerson's in New Jersey."

"Wow. Just…wow," was the only thing Dorothy could say.

"Yeah, I know."Charlie responded reflectively.

"All done." Lucifer stated.

Dorothy shot up, "Really?!"

"Take a look." Lucifer said – satisfied with his work.

"It's amazing. You are a remarkable artist!" Dorothy proclaimed.

"Thank you, Dorothy. You keep me humble." Lucifer replied with small smile. He started cleaning up the utensils.

While waiting for Lucifer to finish, Dorothy was curious of something.

"Do you think the same thing will happen with this Officer Michael or whatever?" she asked.

Lucifer dropped the tray full of ink and needles with a loud, resonating clang filling the room.

"Sorry, it must've slipped through my hands." He apologized and slowly gathered the materials off the floor to hear who these women were discussing.

"I don't know. This Michael seems to have some issues to work out and I just don't want Adam to be dragged into dramatics again. It's his final semester and he needs to finish just as strong as he started. When he called and explained everything to me, I didn't know what to say, except that he should be hesitant. Apparently, this guy had a panic attack in the middle of the street and Adam carried him almost four miles and made sure he was okay. He brought it up and the guy freaked out on him, almost like Dick and affronted him. I'm just so apprehensive of anyone he's interested in and I don't want it to happen to again. He didn't deserve it then and he definitely doesn't deserve it now. He even went shopping for clothes! Adam hates shopping for anything. He has it bad for this cop and it just has me cautious. You heard how he talked about _Michael_ when we were shopping. He described him in such ethereal terms; you'd think this guy was an angel." Charlie explained her concerns with a sad look on her face.

"It'll all be okay Charlie. I promise. _If _he does see this guy again and something similar happens, we'll just sick you and the God squad on him." Dorothy said and placed a kiss to Charlie's forehead.

Lucifer, who had been listening to everything from around the doorway, entered.

"Are you ladies ready?" he asked with courteous smile.

"Yes." They both replied.

After Dorothy paid with a generous tip, she praised, "Thank you so much Luke. You're work is amazing!"

"Do you have any business cards I could place in my office and give to friends?" Charlie asked

"The pleasure was all mine. You take care of my artwork and sure, give me a moment." Lucifer replied kindly.

He returned a moment later with a pile of cards and handed them to Charlie.

"Thanks dude. You rock! I'll probably be back soon to get one of my own!" Charlie promised.

"I'll be waiting." Lucifer replied enigmatically.

* * *

"No Gabe! I'm telling you they were talking about _our_ Michael!" Lucifer stated for the third time.

"How do you know?" Gabe questioned and put the lasagna in the oven.

"The redhead, Charlie, explained exactly what happened the same way Michael did and even said his name, the fact he was a cop, and that their friend's name was Adam." Lucifer exclaimed from the back porch – watching Growley run around like he'd never been outside before.

"_Okay_, so say this is Mikey, what does that have to do with anything?" Gabe asked while cutting a tomato.

"Well, for starters, apparently Adam has it just as bad for Mikey as Mikey has for him." Lucifer started.

"Okay, so they're both inexplicably weird and fall too fast. What else?" Gabriel replied.

"_Anyways…_Adam bought new clothes to impress Michael the next time he sees him and there was a huge story about how some asshole played Adam, broke his heart, and this Charlie girl and, I assume, Adam's brothers destroyed his life. The guy ended up moving to New Jersey and works at a Biggerson's." Lucifer answered with a smile. He loved when assholes got their just desserts.

"A Biggerson's? They didn't just destroy him, they sent this guy to a purgatory of grease, salt, and never-ending arrogant jackasses." Gabriel finished the salad and put it in the fridge. He continued, "Should we tell Mikey or should he find out on his own?"

"Well, if we tell him, he might be further put off of the idea of going to see him again. However, if we don't tell him, he still may not go see him and just wallow in self-pity. I just want Michael to be happy and Adam seems to do that for him." Lucifer answered – frustrated.

"Why Luci, I didn't know you cared so much!" Gabriel replied with a small chuckled.

Lucifer smacked Gabriel in the back of the head, "Shut up. What do you actually think we should tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Michael came into the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

"Uh..Hey Mikey, how was your day? Lasagna for dinner." Gabriel avoided Michaels question.

"It was fine. Elle said Jo got in a fight at school and I've had to work doubles for the past three days. Other than that, it was business as usual. Now answer my question."

"Why don't we all sit down for dinner first and I'll pour the wine." Lucifer suggested and retrieved three glasses while Michael set the table.

The three sat down and began to eat the delicious dinner and managed to eat in silence for five minutes before Michael's curiosity took over.

"So what are you two hiding from me?" Michael demanded rather than questioned.

"Nothing." Gabriel replied – shoving a huge bite of pasta into his mouth and averted Michael's gaze.

"Please Gabe, that is you lying-through-your-teeth move." Michael said.

"It is not!"

"It is so! In high school, when you decided it would be hilarious to wrap my car in cellophane the day of finals, you wouldn't look at me and kept shoving Mom's French toast in your mouth!" Michael debated.

A moment of silence passed before the three burst into boisterous and warm laughter.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Michael asked again, "What don't you want to tell me?"

"Luci, why don't you do the honors?" Gabriel suggested.

"Okay Gabby," Lucifer turned to Michael and continued, "I had a two women come in today and they knew Adam."

Michael's eyes shot up and stared hard at Lucifer. It'd had been nearly a week since Michael had accosted Adam at his house. The station has kept him continuously busy and he hasn't had time to think about, let alone talk to, Adam.

"And?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story," Gabriel added.

"I have time to listen," insisted Michael.

"Okay." Lucifer replied.

Lucifer told Michael everything Charlie had said earlier, not leaving a single detail out. He knew this may prevent Michael from ever venturing to talk to Adam, but his brother deserved to know.

"…and she said after that Dick moved to New Jersey and works at a Biggerson's." Lucifer finished retelling the story with a long sigh.

Michael took several long moments to digest all this information.

_You're just the same as his "ex". He most definitely never wants to see you again. But he went shopping…for you, didn't he? He clearly was planning to at least see you again, right? If he _does_ want to see you again, then…_

"Mikey?" Gabriel pressed.

"Yes? I'm fine." Michael looked at both of his brothers with a wide smile.

Lucifer and Gabriel shared worried looks.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Michael stood up and gave his brothers hugs. "I appreciate you two telling me and you have no idea what it means to me."

Michael grabbed his jacket from behind his chair, "Thank you for dinner Gabriel. It was delicious as always," he pulled a bone from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lucifer.

"For Growley." He said with another smile. "I have to go. Thank you for dinner and please enjoy the rest of the wine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a fucking second." Gabriel interrupted Michael's attempt of a hasty getaway.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Where the hell are you going?" Lucifer – more calmly than Gabriel – replied.

"I'm going to get some coffee," was Michael's only reply.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Lucifer shouted towards the hallway.

"Stay safe Mikey!" Gabriel yelled from behind the fridge door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So another long chapter! BUT, there was Charlie and Dorothy and more brotherly love between Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael! I love writing their interactions. I know there was no Michael/Adam interaction, but do not fret my little ducklings! The next chapter is all them and some more goodies! Ahh! I'm excited! You should be too! I have a huge amount of coursework in these upcoming weeks so I will try to update as quickly as I can for you. If there is _anything_ or _anyone_ you want to see, don't hesitate to let me know! This is all for you! **

**Okay, so now that I've exhausted my ranting privileges, I'd like to give my usual shout outs! As always, my sister for always helping and correcting me! She is the proverbial wind beneath my writing wings. Also, a shout out to ateatowel123 for reviewing!**

**Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,**

**Faye.**


	6. A Surprise Shift & An Unexpected Gift

Michael stepped out of his car and into the brisk air of the night. He had some work to finish and then he was able to get ready for the long night ahead. He leaned against the outside his car for a while trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

_You're about to make a fool of yourself is what you're about to do. You are an idiot and hopeless. No amount of explanation is going to make what you said okay. But, if he's willing to make the effort than so will I. He at least deserves that._

With a new vigor of determination coursing through him, Michael made his way to the diner. He stepped through the door with a familiar ring. He didn't see Adam right away but he was willing to wait. He slid into the same booth he and Adam shared when they first met. He placed a box to the left of him and took to looking at the city light in the dark early morning light.

"Welcome back Officer. What can I get you?" asked Eve with what sounded like a forced tone of professionalism.

"Uhm, just a coffee please," Michael ordered in a small voice.

"Sure." Eve walked away to fulfill the request and talk to the burly, bearded cook in the back.

Michael didn't recall seeing the employee before, but he remembered receiving a similar look from over the order bar.

He quickly averted the steely gaze and refocused on enjoying the city at early dawn.

_This is stupid. He was here once. What makes you think that he'll just be here because you want him to? Maybe you should just lea—_

"Hey Benny! Good to see you back in the swi-," Adam stopped when he saw Michael sitting there, "Swing of things. How was Louisiana?"

"Good, man. Real good. Andrea loved it." Benny flipped some pancakes for Adam and put some bacon on the griddle.

"That's great Benny! I told her she would!" Adam tried to sneak a glance at Michael from behind the order bar.

Benny whispered, "If you want him out, just say the word. It's been a while since I got to throw someone out on their ass."

"No!" Adam quickly replied, "I mean. It's okay. Tell me more about you trip."

* * *

When Michael heard Adam's voice, his stomach did that dramatic flip and he instantly tried to find him. He looked up quickly in the direction of the source but couldn't see him.

"Your coffee. Black, if I remember correctly. Is there anything else you need?" Eve asked and blocked Michael's view.

"Yes actually, can I have a bowl of oatmeal with a lot of brown sugar and some milk, please?"

"Sure officer." Eve walked away.

Michael looked past her and still couldn't see him.

_Okay Michael. You are losing it. Hearing voices and giving names and back stories to strangers. Yup, definitely losing it._

Someone clearing their throat pulled Michael from his running thoughts. He looked up and his jaw dropped. There stood Adam in a snug cream thermal, bright blue flannel that matched his eyes, and illegally tight black jeans. His heart began pounding against his chest and his own jeans became tight as well. He had to shift slightly to get more comfortable, the friction making his breath hitch. Another throat clearing and Michael was blushing furiously for blatantly checking Adam out…again.

"Adam," he breathed out, "How-how have you been?"

Adam reminded to thank Charlie again, and responded with a short, "Fine."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Eve interrupted.

"Oatmeal with extra brown sugar and milk," she set the hot bowl before Michael, "And Adam, the usual, are you eating here…or?" she finished.

"I would very much like the opportunity to explain myself Adam. I-if you would like to?" Michael gestured to the opposite side of the booth.

Adam took the plate from Eve and let her get back to work, then sat down without a word.

Michael just stared because he hadn't really expected Adam to acquiesce so readily.

Adam put a piece of bacon in his mouth and then licked the grease from his fingers with a small pop. Michael shifted again and had to stifle a groan by biting down hard on his lip.

"Well?" Adam questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.

"As I said before, I would like to explain myself. I would first like to apologize for the way I reacted, the way I treated you for helping me, and for insulting you for no reason."

Adam just waited.

Michael cleared his throat and braced himself. "I'm unsure where to start."

_Okay. Here goes everything._

"Hello. My name is Michael Alexander Cohen. I'm twenty-eight. My birthday is on the eighth of November. I secretly love anything greasy or deep-fried. I've been a cop for six years. I have two brothers, both younger. Their names are Gabriel and Lucifer."

Noticing Adams eyebrows raise again, Michael clarified, "Yes that is his name. Our parents were religious and we were all named after archangels. We call him Luke or Luci."

Adam let out a small laugh at that that he couldn't contain. After all he did have Deanna, Cassie, and Samantha on his side.

Michael continued, "I was born and raised here in Lawrence. I recently lived in Detroit until about six months ago. That's when…when I, uhm…lost my dad."

Michael had started breathing heavily and tried hard to get it under control. He completely froze when he felt a hand on his. It was a small gesture but Michael felt instantly calm and his breathing slow down.

"He was, uhm, in a-a-a hit and run and was killed instantly," Michael took a few deep breaths and drank half of his still slightly hot coffee before continuing. "The _guy_," he started with such anger and disgust in his voice as he could muster, "is in prison for the next 20 years. "

Adam hasn't said a word and remained quiet because he knew Michael wasn't finished.

"These attacks…this isn't the first time they've happened. I lost my mother when I was nine in a similar way. We were on her way to get ice cream because I begged her for mint chocolate chip. I remember she kept trying to tell me that we would get some tomorrow after school, but I continue to plead that I needed it right then and there. We were hit head on by a drunk driver and I never saw her again. The last thing I remember about my mother is the sunset shining on her blonde hair and making it look like a halo on her head. About three months after, I began to have night terrors and panic attacks regularly. It wasn't until I was 13 that I got a handle on it. When my father died similarly, the nightmares returned as did the attacks. I hope you understand Adam, that I never expected these to come back with the force and aggressive nature that they have. I thought I had everything under control. I believed that these were behind me and that I was finally better. So, when you confronted me and stated, correctly, that I had had a panic attack. My first response was anger. I was angry for not being in control of myself, angry for the fact that my father was gone, angry that the one interesting and dangerously attractive guy I've met, in God knows how long, saw me like that."

Michael stopped abruptly at his accidental confession and Adams eyes grew, almost comically, wide if it weren't for the heat suddenly burning in them.

Michael recovered quickly and continued as though he hadn't just thoroughly embarrassed himself, "I again, apologize for treating you so harshly Adam. You warranted no such action from me and I hope you can eventually forgive me."

As Michael finished he handed over the slightly long and slender box he had brought with him.

Adam looked curiously between Michael and the box. He went to open it but was stopped by the warm sensation of Michael's hand on his.

"Please wait until I have left to open it. Adam, thank you for allowing me to explain myself and I hope to see you soon. If not, then I wish you all the luck and happiness I can." Michael stood up and casually placed money for their breakfasts as well as a generous tip for Eve.

"Goodbye Adam." Michael said with a poignant smile.

As soon as Adam heard the bell from the front door he ripped the top of the box off and gawked at the gift inside.

A red stethoscope lay innocently in the box. He took the tool out of the box and held it delicately in his hands. Adam stared, stunned at the elegant engraving on the metal of the instrument.

_Dr. Adam Winchester, M.D._

There was a small card underneath, written in neat cursive that read,

_"Dear Adam, _

_You will make a remarkable doctor. Forgive me for ever doubting that._

_ - Michael"_

Adam placed everything back in the box before putting it in Cas' office and sprinting out the door.

_Which way? Which fucking way?!_

Adam went left towards the parking lot, praying that Michael was still there. He thanked God when he saw Michael pacing back and forth, obviously worried about what just happened.

Adam decided it was time put him out of his evident misery the best way he knew how.

As he approached Michael, he heard low murmurs of "stupid", "too much", and "you're hopeless."

Without warning and any hesitation thrown out the widow, Adam pushed Michael against a car and finally claimed Michael's lips with a fervor he didn't know he possessed.

Michael froze when he felt Adam's lips on his.

_Is this really happening? Is he kissing you? He is. Well kiss back damn it! _

As soon as it had happened it was over and Michael was left wanting the warmth and hard body that Adam provided.

"I-I'm sorry Michael. I don't know wha-," Adam was quickly cut off by Michael's lips.

This time Michael kissed Adam with an all devouring hunger. Michael swept his tongue along Adam's bottom lip, quietly demanding entrance which Adam readily granted. Adam responded immediately and the two fought for dominance which Michael quickly won. Adam's mouth was warm and he tasted of bacon and maple syrup from breakfast. Michael passionately began mapping out the entirety of Adam's mouth with his tongue. Adam pulled Michael as close to him as possible and wrapped a hand in his soft, dark hair and tugged _hard._

A growl rumbled through Michael's chest and throat. Michael's hands slid down Adam's back and into the rear, rough denim pockets of Adam's remarkably tight jeans. He used his leverage and pulled Adam as close to him as he possibly could. Michael could feel Adam's rapid heartbeat against his own. Adam let out a small sigh and felt as though he was melting directly in Michael.

* * *

**A/N: Okay a much shorter update but I thought you all deserved a little Adam/Michael interaction for making it through the the previous two chapters! I hope you enjoy and stay interested in the story because there's so much more coming up! :)**

**Shout out to my sister for always helping me and editing and to CutieZ Writer for reviewing!**

**P.S. As always if there is anything or anyone you want to see, don't hesitate to let me know! I love any feedback and just really hope you all like the story!**

**Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,**

**Faye.**


	7. Second Dates & Hell's Gates

**A/N: Hello my little marshmallows! Sorry it's been so long! I hate school and work and life. I have missed you and hope you missed me! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so any thoughts or comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy and time between updates shouldn't be as long! **

**Shout out to my sister for helping me and to FTA92 for the review! **

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

**Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,**

**~ Faye**

* * *

"No! For the last time Gabriel. You will not come over and ruin this for me. It took long enough to get here." Michael exasperated over the phone for the last time.

"But!"

"No! It's just dinner at my place. I can't let you scare him off before I get that chance…again."

"You're being a real bag of dicks Mikey!" Though with a mouth full of food, it sounded more like, "_u bein a grill berg bur durcks_."

"I know. Unsurprisingly, I don't care right now. I'm trying to make it look like I actually live at my apartment. Also, don't talk with your mouth full of food."

"Maybe if you were ever home, it would look like that."

"Not now Gabby. I can't find my vacuum."

"Front closet, behind dad's coat."

Walking to the front closet, where Michael had looked at least five times, he found his vacuum.

"Gabriel Matthew Cohen. Did you break into my apartment?" Michael stated in his commanding big brother voice.

"I plead the fifth, Mikey."

"I swear to—"

"God, would you look at that! I have a costumer! Talk to you later Mikey! Use protection! Top drawer in your nightstand!"

* * *

"I wasn't even flirting with her Adam!" Charlie shouted into the speaker.

Pulling the phone away from his ear out of fear of becoming deaf, Adam replied, "But she was flirting with you?"

"Well…yeah. I guess."

"Then I can see why Dorothy punched her. While I think it was dramatic, it was definitely gallant."

"Hmm," Charlie paused, "Now that I think about, it was kind of hot."

"Yeah, I wish someone would fight for me like that." Adam replied a bit inhibited.

"How is the five-oh you are so very interested in?"

"Good actually. That's why I called you. I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight."

"And what's tonight? You never tell me anything anymore!"

"I don't want to jinx anything. It's been a long time since anyone this good has come along."

"I know."

"However, we did kiss a few day ago."

"WHAT?!"

This time Adam was ready for her scream.

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"It was…heavenly, really."

Adam could hear Charlie roll her eyes over the phone.

"It was great really. He offered to cook me dinner tonight. I haven't been this nervous since my MCAT."

"Shut up this instance! Adam Winchester! You are a sex symbol and a hot piece of ass! You could wear sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt and still be sexier than most people I know. Don't be such a girl dude."

"Thanks Charlie. Any suggestions as to what I should wear?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

After instructing Adam, step-by-step what to piece together, Charlie had to go to work.

"Alright. Dean said to get him the good stuff. I don't know what that means."

"He wants the apple pie that Dorothy makes."

"He has a problem."

"I know. Well I'm walking in now, so call me tonight…or tomorrow morning. Depending on how well it goes." Charlie said solicitously.

"Thanks again Charlie. For everything."

"No problem. Later bitch!" She hung up.

Adam checked his phone to see how much time he had before he had to leave.

"Shit!" He had about fifteen minutes. Charlie's unexpected story took too long.

He ran to the bathroom to shower but stopped in the hallway by Dean.

"Hot date?" Dean asked in a tone Adam knew very well.

Knowing he'd be late if he hashed this out with Dean right now, Adam just ducked Dean's arm that was blocking him and dashed into the bathroom and locking it behind him.

He turned on the shower and while he waited for it to heat up, Dean began slamming on the door.

"Dammit Adam! I swear if you don't open this door, I'll break it down."

"Sorry Dean, I couldn't hear you over the shower." Adam shouted, "Did you need me to call Cas for you?"

Adam knew that he could always count on Cas to save him when Dean was being, well, Dean.

"Not gonna work this time Adam. I know you don't have your phone."

"You're right, I don't." Adam could hear Dean scoffing on the other side, "However, I do have yours."

Adam heard a high-pitched, "sonofabitch" and was then graced with an ever angrier Dean.

"I swear to God Adam. If you aren't out in five minutes, I'm breaking down the damn door."

"Okay. Good enough."

Adam was nearly done showering anyways. He finished washing his hair and threw a towel around himself before preparing to open the door and flee to his room.

He opened the door as slowly as he could and looked left and right for Dean. With no sign he ran to his room, his wet feet slapping against the hardwood floor. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother in his doorway.

"If you want your phone in one piece Dean, I suggest you move."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I have about three minutes to get dressed and on the road for my date. You are in the way. What _wouldn't_ I dare do?" Adam spoke in a grave tone he didn't know he was capable of.

Dean moved out of the way slowly.

"Your phone is in your left pocket by the way. Cas needs you at the diner for something." Adam stated before he shut the door to get ready.

"Don't think this is over Adam Winchester!" Dean shouted before he stomped his way out of the house.

Adam just laughed and finished getting ready.

* * *

_Okay meatballs in the oven. Water is almost boiling. Wine cooling in the fridge. And you have._

"Shit," he only had ten minutes and the kitchen was still a mess from preparing dinner.

He showered quickly and dressed in a snug light grey t-shirt and comfortable jeans.

He just finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen when a knock at the door made him jump.

Michael's heart was racing by the time he reached the door. He didn't realize how nervous he was because he had been so focused on cleaning and making something he hoped Adam would enjoyed.

He opened the door greeted Adam with a breathless, "Hey."

"Hi Michael." Adam responded awkwardly, equal parts of him wanting to kiss Michael hello and have Michael kiss him hello.

He didn't need to want any longer as his was pulled towards Michael is a warm, inviting kiss.

Michael pulled away, a bit breathless. "Please come in, Adam."

Adam walked through the threshold and was immediately greeted with the smell of rosemary, thyme, and lemon.

"Smells great," He said.

Michael flashed Adam with a genuine, bright smile. "Thanks Adam. I hope you enjoy pasta. I was unsure as to what you would want. It isn't bacon and pancakes."

Adam laughed warmly and said, "I'm sure it'll be great."

Michael nodded. "Feel free to have a look around and make yourself at home. I'll be in the kitchen just down the hall. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Adam replied and moved to the living room.

* * *

_Okay Michael. He's here. He kissed you back. He looks amazing. It'll go wonderfully._

* * *

_Okay Adam. You're here. He kissed you hello. He looks amazing. It'll go great._

Adam looked around Michael's living room and was surprised to see childhood pictures on his bookshelves. He saw three young boys and two loving parents. Michael, he could easily tell, was on the ground, holding his mother's leg, smiling. Gabriel, the youngest, he remembered, was still a baby in their mother's arms, crying. Lucifer was on his dad's shoulders pull the glasses off of his face. Adam laughed quietly to himself over the unusual family portrait.

"Picnic after Gabriel was baptized." Michael interrupted Adam's thoughts and handed him a glass of red wine.

"Sorry." Adam looked deep into his glass rather than look at Michael.

"Don't be. It's a great memory for me. Luke got mad because he couldn't get ice cream until he finished his sandwich and Gabe kept crying because we didn't know he was having a reaction to the oil he was anointed with. Speaks a lot to his character now, actually." Michael finished with an honest laugh.

"Reminds me of when my parents tried to take us fishing early one morning. Dean was angry because he wanted to bait the hook himself but our dad would always do it for him. Sam just read the whole time, no matter how much my dad tried to get him to join. I spent time the day picking up seashells with my mom and got a sharp piece of shell cut my foot. My mom took care of it so quickly, I barely saw any blood."

"Seems like a lifetime ago." Michael said in regards to both memories.

"It does." Adam responded with a small smile.

A few moments of silence passed while both men recalled fond memories.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked.

"Starving." Adam replied quickly.

Michael took Adam's hand and led him to the dining room where a small table was set up with small lit candles and yellow tulips.

Michael pulled the chair out for Adam, and smiled as Adam drank in the sight of the table.

"You didn't have to do all this Michael."

When Adam was seated Michael leaned down and whispered huskily in Adam's left ear, "Yes I did."

Adam shivered slightly and grabbed his glass of wine to take a large gulp.

Michael laughed inside and went to plate dinner.

"I hope that you like spaghetti and meatballs."

Adam smiled, "You know what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Not to brag, but I think, I'll capture it with this."

Adam took a bite and seeing Michael's anticipating look, made an outrageous moan at how delicious it was.

Michael took large drink of wine after that.

The conversation flowed easily and

"Thank you for coming tonight."

"My pleasure. This was really nice."

"Thank you." Michael beamed.

Adam smiled again at that and began to clear the table.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Michael commanded and instead grabbed Adam's hand, the empty glasses, and the bottle of wine to and brought all three into the living room.

Adam sat down on Michael's couch while Michael lit a fire.

_I found you Ms. New Booty. _

Adam started laughing uncontrollably.

Blushing, Michael said, "Gabriel must've gotten a hold of my phone."

_Get it together and bring it back to me…_

"I'll just be a moment."

Michael picked up his phone quickly in order to shut the damn thing up.

"Gabriel I swear. If you're outside, I'm not letting you in."

"Just shut up and listen. I only just found this out and you need to know." Gabriel said seriously.

"Okay what is-,"

"SHIT!" Michael heard Adam shout.

"Gabe I have to call you back."

"Wait!" Gabriel went to say but Michael had already hung up.

Michael ran into the living room to find Adam trying to clean up his spilled wine. Adam stood up immediately and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. It slipped out of my hand."

"It's okay."

Michael ran to get a towel and then got down on his hands and knees to clean up the mess.

Adam whistled at the sight.

Michael laughed, "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so." Adam smiled.

Michael couldn't hold it in any longer. He turned around and pulled Adam towards him by his belt. The weight of Adam pressed against him made him instantly hard. Adam ran his fingers through Michael's hair and pulled his face toward him. They're lips pressed together relentlessly. Michael ran his hands over Adam's back and pulled him closer as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Adam gave a slight moan at the way Michael's tongue massaged his own. Michael's ministrations only grew in passion as Adam slid his hands underneath Michael's t-shirt and up his warm back. Michael broke the kiss in order to push Adam on the couch. Michael placed both legs on either side of Adam and straddled him. This time Adam brought Michael's face toward his. Adam's hands found Michael's shirt again, this time with the intention of ridding Michael of it. Getting the hint Michael ripped his shirt off and threw it in the corner of the room. Michael's hands went to work on the buttons of Adam's flannel as he moved to kiss Adam's jawline, nipping and biting along the way. Adam sat back enjoying the attention from Michael. Michael moved to his neck and latching on to bite at a sensitive spot on Adam's neck. Adam moaned loudly when Michael bit his neck.

_When did my shirt come off?_

Michael ran his hands down Adam's chest never once giving up having his lips on Adam.

He trailed his tongue up Adam's neck to his ear and whispered roughly, "You smell divine." He bit Adam's ear and moved to the other, "You taste even better."

With a renewed vigor Michael kissed him again and ground his hips against Adam's.

Adam moved his hands to grip Michael's hips and brought them down to grind against his own.

Both men moaned and Michael moved to the Adam's belt. He unbuckled it and ripped it away from Adam's jeans.

There was a knock at the door.

Michael moved his hands to the button of Adam's jeans.

Another, harder knock.

Michael pulled away and leaned he forehead against Adam's, both men breathing heavily.

"My little brother is the bane of my existence," Michael muttered against Adam's lips.

Another knock. Adam started laughing.

Michael looked into Adam's eyes and imagined that he mirrored the amount of lust and desire lingering in them.

"I'm going to kill Gabriel. I swear," he continued, "Give me a minute?"

Adam nodded.

Foregoing putting his shirt back on because he was sending his brother away, Michael went straight to his front door.

"You've gone too far this time Gabe. I'm going to –," Michael stood stock still in sheer shock at who his uninvited guest was.

The voice on the other side of the threshold simply said, "Hello darling."


	8. A Nonstop Night & An Adorable Addition

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. A lot is going to be happening in the next few chapters so I hope you are all excited! Thank you so so much for sticking with me and supporting me thus far! This is one of my favorite things to do and any and every review, follow, and favorite makes it so much more fun! I love you my little marshmallows! **

**Shout out to my sister who, even though was thoroughly exhausted, helped me edit this chapter! Also, an extra special thanks to tumblr user _lifeisdarkandbeautiful_ for their kind, amazing, supermegafoxyawesomehot words and thoughts! It made my week!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,**

**~ Faye**

* * *

"What…what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Michael demanded.

"Well that's certainly one way of greeting me, aside from being half naked," the other voice spoke smoothly.

Michael realized he was still half dressed and blushed a little remembered what he was just doing with Adam.

"Adam," he whispered.

"No, darling. My name is Balthazar. We were lovers for a while." Balthazar said smoothly while he drank in the sight of Michael's state of undress.

"I know who you are. Again, why are you here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I came to talk and working for the FBI has its perks."

"Of course it does. Listen, I don't want to talk to you. Last time I…I saw you. I said I never wanted to see you again. I believed you understood."

"I did understand. I just didn't listen."

"You never did. Now, if you'll excuse me," Michael began to close the door but was stop by a foot in between.

"Now Mikey, I –,"

"Do not call me that. Don't ever call me that!" Michael shouted.

"Michael, is everything ok?" Adam asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Michael responded with a reassuring smile.

Adam nodded and walked back into the living room.

"Well, well, well. It seems I've interrupted."

"Very much so. Now, as you can see, I'm _very_ busy. So thanks for stopping by. Good talk." Michael went to close the door again.

"Ah, darling. I see. I just wanted to let you that I'm here on a_ very_ complicated case. I'll be here for a while and will be seeing you around the station. I thought I'd give you a little heads up." Balthazar's smooth, nearly sultry, British accent accentuated every word perfectly. It was impossible for Michael not to recognize the hungry look on Balthazar's face.

"Okay. Well I work different hours now, so you won't be seeing me as much as you think."

"We'll see about that."

"Goodbye." Michael shut the door with more force than he wanted to.

Michael leaned his forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

_Six months. Six fucking months. What in God's name does he think he's doing here?_

Adam apprehensively approached Michael and placed his hand on his shoulder. He asked slowly, "Is everything okay Michael?"

Michael took another breath, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Who was at the door?"

Michael looked from the door and back to Adam, "No one important."

"It sounded like someone important," Adam said before he even knew what had come out of his mouth.

Michael glowered at Adam.

"Sorry," Adam averted his eyes and looked at his shoes, "Maybe I should go."

"No!" Michael exclaimed, "I mean only if you really want to go. I won't stop you, but please don't let Balthazar ruin tonight." Michael stopped when he heard that name slip through his lips.

"Balthazar? That's quite a mouthful for a first name."

"Yeah, it's not the only thing he's full of." Michael mumbled.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Michael said seriously with venom, not directed at Adam, laced through.

Adam's eyes grew wide and he blatantly stared at Michael.

_Shit. You really know how to conduct yourself Michael. This is going great._

Michael laughed to himself and Adam's look grew confused.

"This is great. Just great," Michael began to pace back and forth, "Two minutes. He was here for two goddamn minutes and he's managed to ruin this relationship already. I mean, I probably would have done that all by myself. I didn't need that asshole's help. I ju—." Michael was stopped by two hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Adam smiling at him and now it was Michael's turn to look confused.

Adams hand ran up to hold Michael's neck. He pressed his lips against the soft curves of Michael's. Michael placed his hands on Adam's hip and pulled him closer. Michael didn't know what was going through Adam's head but he wasn't going to back away from this. Unfortunately, Adam did.

"Relationship?" Adam asked with a small laugh.

Michael leaned his forehead against Adam's, a bit breathlessly, he said, "Yeah. Sorry. I understand if y—."

He was caught off with another powerful kiss from Adam. Michael pushed Adam against the door. There'd be time for talking later. Michael kissed Adam's jaw, neck, and moved to his shoulder and down his chest. He nipped, licked, and kissed Adam's nipples when he found how sensitive they were and how he could elicit the most delicious moans and gasps from him. Michael dropped gently to his knees and ran his hands up and down Adam's sides, while kissing down his chest.

Michael's finger deftly began to work Adam's jeans open when Adam's phone began blaring Carry on My Wayward Son so loudly that Michael jumped back.

"Shit!" Adam shouted. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as Michael started laughing on the floor.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Adam! Thank God! JESS IS HAVING CONTRACTIONS! I'm stuck in court for another forty minutes and can't get out. I tried to get a hold of Dean but he text me that something happened at the diner. Can you take her to the hospital?" Sam said in one quick blur.

"Oh my God! Yeah! Jesus, yeah I'm going now." Adam quickly responded and started to pick his clothes up off the floor.

Sam heard warm laughter stop on the other end of the line, "Shit! Adam, I forgot about your date."

Adam chuckled, "It's fine Sam. I'm leaving now. Is she okay? When did she start?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. She was unreasonably calm. _She _told _me_ to relax and that she'd see me soon. I don't know how she does that." Sam laughed a bit hysterically, "Okay. I've got to go. I'll see you at the hospital. Thanks Adam!"

"No problem. I'll see you at the hospital."

The two brothers hung up and Adam looked at Michael who had somehow managed to get fully dressed without Adam noticing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Better than okay," Adam said a little absentmindedly as he search for his keys, "I'm about to be an uncle!" he said with a wide and bright smile.

Michael ran to hug Adam and kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Congratulations Adam."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, I have to go. Everyone is tied up and Jess is stuck at her house. I have to take her to the hospital."

"You shouldn't be driving, let alone the mother of your brother's child," Michael grabbed his keys, wallet, and badge, "My cruiser is downstairs. I'll drive and we'll get there in no time."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"Yes, I do. I want to make sure you're safe."

Adam's eyes softened a t Michael's statment and blushed, but his smile never wavered.

"What are we waiting for then?"

Michael grabbed Adam's hand and the two of them left the apartment.

"I'll even turn on the sirens," Michael stated and winked at Adam.

* * *

"Okay Jess, just breathe. Deep breaths. Stay calm. We're almost there." Adam said quickly as he put her on speaker so he could keep Sam updated.

"Adam. I think you should take some deep breaths. I'm fine. I just hate cleaning up this mess on my kitchen floor."

"Jess! Only you would be cleaning during a time like this, I swear! Knock it off!"

Jess started laughing, "Aren't you supposed to be on a date right now, anyways?"

"Uh yeah. Still am actually. I thought a hospital and a birth would be very romantic."

Michael laughed quietly at the playful banter between the two.

"He sure is a lucky guy. You know how to win them over Adam. When do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

Out if the corner of his eye Adam saw Michael's genuinely proud, smile and flushed face.

"Now actually. We're here. I'm coming in to get you."

Michael parked the car and ran up the steps with Adam to the slightly large house surrounded by a white picket fence.

Without knocking Adam walked into the house and held the door open for Michael to come in.

Adam placed his hand on Michael's lower back and called out for Jess.

"Adam Winchester," Jess walked out of the kitchen and towards the two men with a look of determination, "You don't even knock anymore? I know, for a fact, that you were raised better than that! If not by your parents, then by Cas!" She poked Adam in the chest to finalize her point.

She then took a deep breath and turned to Michael, "Hi. I'm Jess, you must be Michael," she put her hand out which Michael took with only a slight hesitation because this woman was supposed to be in labor. However she stood with as much poise as anyone could.

"Hello Jess. It's wonderful to meet you, no matter the current circumstance. Shall we get you and your child to the hospital now?" Michael suggested with a warm smile.

"My, my. Don't let this one go Adam," she ruffled his hair and laughed when Adam's cheeks grew red.

She turned to Michael again, "Yes, let's go and thank you for doing this."

"It's no trouble at all."

Michael and Adam helped Jess into the back of the car and Adam started laughing because they were putting a woman in labor in the back of a police car.

Michael turned on the sirens and sped down the highway towards the hospital.

* * *

Adam knew a lot of the doctors and nurse because of his volunteer work at the hospital's burn unit and Michael flashed his badge the moment they entered, so they got Jess admitted and into the Labor & Delivery Ward quickly.

"Hey Sam! She's great! She's about six centimeters right now and is no doubt telling Michael embarrassing stories about me. I don't know how she's so composed right now."

"I don't know how either, I don't think I ever will, but that's great! I'm on my way now. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you out here and then take you up. Did you ever get a hold of Dean?"

"He text me and said that he and Cas would be there as soon as they can."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He just said, 'Don't worry about it. Just get my friggin' niece into the world.'"

Adam started laughing.

"I'm getting off the exit now. See you soon."

"Alright. Bye"

Adam hung up and text Dean and Cas that Jess was six centimeters already, and that if they wanted to be a part of this special day, they should hurry up and get to the hospital.

Just after he sent it, Adam looked up to see his giant brother barreling across the parking lot. He really did look like a moose sometimes.

Sam hugged Adam and thanked him for getting Jess here safely.

"Don't thank me. Thank Michael." Adam and Sam started walking towards the elevators. He was surprised Sam didn't the stairs ten at a time – from the jittery way Sam was hopping from foot to foot.

Adam put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "It's going to be alright. Jess is surprisingly strong. Always has been. Your daughter will be too."

Sam smiled brightly and gathered himself together. If Jess could be strong, he could too.

They reached the room and Sam ran and gathered Jess into his arms and held her tightly.

Adam could see the unwavering love the two had for each other and longed for the day he would see that look directed at him.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Michael's hand wrapped snugly around his. Adam looked at Michael and saw nothing but pure adoration in them. He gave Michael's hand a slight squeeze.

"Why don't we give them some time?" Michael suggested.

Adam nodded.

Sam stopped Michael before they exited and gave him a hug. Michael's arms hung outward but the sudden onslaught, but eventually patted Sam's back twice.

"Thank you for getting them both here safely."

"No problem. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sam's contagious smile grew wider and he went back to Jess.

"Don't forget what I said Michael!" Jess shouted from her hospital bed.

Michael laughed, "I never will."

Michael and Adam left the room and made it about ten steps before Adam's nervous curiosity got the better of him.

"What did she tell you?" Adam groaned.

"Nothing." Michael said evasively, "I didn't know you volunteered at the burn unit here."

Adam stopped walking and a look of complete solemnity covered his face.

"It isn't something I like to advertise. I don't do it for recognition. I don't know why Jess told you that."

"She didn't. I don't believe Jess is the type to breach your privacy. However, the nurses and doctors here think very highly of you Adam."

Adam's cheeks turned bright red no matter how hard he willed them not to.

"I didn't know they thought of me like that."

"Well you do now and I agree with them. You continue to surprise me Adam."

Adam smiled through another blush creeping its way to his face.

Adam phone alerted him and he checked his messages. Dean and Cas were getting off the exit.

"Dean and Cas are almost here. Do you want to wait with Sam and Jess or come with me?" Adam asked.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be here Adam. Maybe a second date is a little early to meet the family._

"Shit. Did you want to leave? You don't have to stay. Sorry for dragging you into this." Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"You didn't drag me Adam. I went voluntarily and happily. I would like to stay, if you want me to."

"Of course. It's just that…Dean…is a lot to handle sometimes. He's very…protective."

"I can understand that. I know what it's like as the oldest brother."

"Yeah, something like that." Adam's phone rang before Michael had a chance to question what he meant.

"Yeah, we're coming." Adam hung up.

"Brace yourself." He whispered as Michael was presented with a gaze he recognized and one he didn't.

"Is everything okay?" They dark-haired man, Cas, Michael remembered, asked.

"Yeah everything is going great. Sam's with her now. We thought we'd give them some time together."

"We?" The other man, Dean, Michael knew by process of elimination, asked.

"Yes. We. Cas, Dean, this is Michael, my…" Adam's stern voice dwindle into uncertainty.

"Boyfriend," Michael assured and held out his hand to Cas first, simply because he knew the man would accept it.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Cas shook his hand.

"You as well." Cas responded.

Michael held his hand towards Dean and held the man's steely gaze with one of his own.

Dean briefly shook his hand once.

An awkward silence grew between the four before Adam broke it.

"So what happened at the diner?"

Cas and Dean looked to each other with matching looks of exhaustion and frustration and a slight hint of sadness.

"Someone set it on fire…the ceiling to be exact."

All but Michael grew stony.

"Then this British dick from the F.B.I. had the nerve to ask if Cas did it himself." Dean's tone laced with malice and spared a glance towards Michael.

"Special Agent Roche?" Michael questioned.

"Yes. How did you know?" Cas asked skeptically.

"He's an old acquaintance. I worked with him in Chicago a while back. You assumption is correct in that he is one hundred percent a dick."

Dean smirked slightly at Michael abruptness.

"However, I assure you that he is a qualified investigator and merely was asking out of protocol."

"Yeah whatever, he was still a piece of work." Dean said, challenging Michael to question him.

Adam broke the standoff and suggested they go see Jess.

Excitement bubbled again in everyone at the prospect of the new baby about to become a part of their family.

Jess brightened even more when Dean and Cas walked in.

Cas went to hug her and Dean ruffled her hair, "How you hangin' in there kiddo?"

"Dean if I wasn't about to bring my daughter into the world, you'd be on the ground so fast right now."

"Okay waddles," Dean joked and hugged Jess with sincerity.

Cas and Jess started talking animatedly about whether or not the baby girl would look more like Sam or Jess.

Dean, Sam, and Adam were talking about finishing the nursery tomorrow. They had been working on it for the past few weeks and only the furniture was left to be put together.

"Adam," Jess interrupted, "Where's the ice machine?"

"Around the corner. Do you need some more?"

Jess nodded, "That'd be great."

"I can go get them," Michael offered.

Adam and Sam simultaneously thanked Michael as he walked out of the room. Dean just glared at him.

"I didn't know it was normal to bring strangers to our niece's birth," Dean commented with a snarky tone.

"Hey, look, he got my wife and child and our brother here safely. He didn't have to do that Dean," Sam commented.

Adam stared angrily at Dean, "I can't believe you. I don't understand why you alw—," Adam stopped when Michael came back in with the ice chips.

"Thank you Michael," Jess smiled at him.

"No problem. Anything I can do to help," Michael smiled.

Dean scoffed. If Michael noticed, he didn't show it.

Adam noticed Michael standing awkwardly in the doorway. He excused himself from his family for a minute.

"Hey you." Michael said when Adam approached.

"Hey yourself. Thanks again for helping us and for being here."

"It's my pleasure" Michael smiled at Adam.

"Sorry our date got, uh…interrupted." Adam blushed and shuffled his feet.

Michael laughed. "There will be more."

Adam's blushed deepened and so did Michael's laughter.

The doctor walked into the room and announced that it was time.

"Only one is allowed in the delivery room. The rest of you will have to remain in the waiting room."

"Sam," Jess said excitedly, "We're about to meet our daughter."

"Okay, let's get ready," the doctor said as he ushered the other four men out of the room.

* * *

The four of them walked towards the lobby together. They agreed to meet back in the waiting room in an hour.

Cas and Dean went to make calls about the diner, which left Adam and Michael alone once again.

Knowing they would be waiting for a while, an idea struck Adam.

"Come with me. I want you to meet someone."

Adam led Michael through a winding maze of hallways. He quickly talked to a nurse he called Tessa and continued into a room. Michael smiled as he saw the entire room covered in princess decorations made of pink, purple, yellow, and so much glitter.

Adam called out, "Annie?"

A small girl was hiding underneath blankets on a hospital bed.

"Michael do you see Annie?"

Michael, playing along, said, "No, I don't. Maybe she's in the closet." Michael checked and heard giggling underneath the blankets.

"Oh no! I guess she left me." Adam flopped down on bed slightly on top of the girl.

"Adam! Adam! I'm right here!" Annie shouted.

"Oh there you are! Why were you hiding?" Adam pulled the blanket off of her.

Slightly taken aback, Michael saw severe burns along the side of the girl's face and schooled his expression so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Who's the narc?" she asked and put on a tiara to match her princess dress she was wearing.

Michael and Adam laughed at the girl's choice of words.

"First off, you need to stop watching t.v. Secondly, this is my very special friend, Michael."

Michael got down on one knee and gesture dramatically.

"Your highness, it's an honor to meet you." Michael held his hand out which Annie quickly took. He kissed it quickly.

"I like him Adam. He can be a knight in my court like you!"

The two men laughed.

Adam looked at Michael, "I like him too Annie."

The three of them played a quick game of _Go Fish, _which Annie won, before the two had to leave.

Michael and Adam bowed toward Annie and left with a resounding noise of giggling from Annie.

They rushed quickly back towards the waiting room and met up with Dean and Cas.

Sam showed up about ten minutes later with watery eyes and a wide smile.

"She's perfect." He said breathlessly, "Do you want to meet your niece?"

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Adam began to walk and Michael held back.

Adam grabbed Michael's hand despite his protests.

"You've already come this far, might as well see it through." Adam whispered.

They entered the nursery and walked back towards Jess' room.

Jess was holding a small bundle in her arms and humming lowly; her smiling never fading.

Sam picked up their daughter and introduced her to her family.

"Guys, this is our daughter," he started.

"Mary Winchester." Jess finished.


End file.
